How to Survive The New Reality Call Remnant
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: Two siblings entering the World of Remnant, where only they could trust each other as there many hidden enemies just waiting to control them or kill them. How will they survive in their new reality before they find a place where they could live without worry. Chapter 19: current status: 0% finish 9/24/16
1. Chapter 1: A New Start!

**Just trying something different. A friend of mine gave me this idea and I may as well try it. There no Gamer ability in this one, unlike my other two Gamer fanfic. There's no crossover. Well, with a few elements, though, but no changing to another world. This is RWBY's world only. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Start!**

 **Day?: Great...**

"Okay, either I'm dead or in a very bright room." I thought out loud. As I look around, which is just plain white. "You're dead." I hear an old man's voice behind me. I quickly turn around, but to my surprise. I can't even move and I was about to ask him why I can't move, but was cut off. "Don't question the small detail and let's get to the fun part." The same old man cut me off as if he could already know what I was about to ask and just treat it as a small detail, which is a big one since I can't move at all.

"Anyway, for my own and a few entertainment. I have decided to take you and your little sister's soul. Just letting you know right now. You and your sister are dead back in your guys' world. Sending you two to the wonderful world of Remnant. By the way, think fast of your appearance, semblance, and a basic weapon! In the next 10 minutes!" The old man said to me in a cheerful voice, much to my dismay.

Even if this just a dream and all, I rather not mess it up and already start thinking.

10 minutes later*

"Time up! Anywho, you and your little sister will instantly know each other. I mean really. You two will only see each other once you enter the world." The old man said to me before everything turns black.

(Unknown Location)

"Hey! Wake up! Come on already! Yuuma! Don't make me hurt you!" I hear a girl's voice and not a second later, I felt someone actually jumping on my stomach, making me grunt in pain.

"Okay! I'm up. I'm up. Man, can't you see...Tsurara? Well, you...uh...have a major makeover." I said to the girl, as I push her off before they could jump on my stomach again.

To my surprise, I instantly knew the girl in front of me was my little sister, Tsurara.

But, her new appearance is what shocked me, as Tsurara has long black hair and heterochromia. The left eye is blue while the right eye is red. She wears a long sleeved black jacket that shows her midriff, a small purple neck scarf, and a purple beltskirt with brown legwear and heeled boots. Pretty much almost the same outfit as Inukai Isuke from Akuma No Riddle, but as Bellezza Felutia in Inukai Isuke's outfit and to my dismay. My little sister chose to pick her appearance as an OC trap, but not really a trap now as he is a she now, who is my little sister.

"Speak for yourself. Did you even look at yourself? Of course, it's me! Who else would be cute as me other then your loving little sister?" Tsurara said to me.

"Yup, that's my little sister alright..." I mumble to myself, as I look at Tsurara with dull eyes.

(Tsurara's POV)

"Hey, Yuuma. Why you pick Tadaomi Karasuma from Assassination Classroom as your appearance?" I asks Yuuma a little curious.

Looking at my older brother, who look like the teacher from the anime, wearing a blacksuit and trench coat. _'Which I pretty sure these are just like Kiritsugu Emiya's Magus Killer outfit.'_ I thought to myself.

"Was watching Assassination Classroom last night. First thing to come to my mind." Yuuma answer my question, who just look anywhere but me. I hum a little and look at my older brother a little more carefully.

(Yuuma's POV)

"Anyway, where are we?" I asks Tsurara, as I looks around, which pretty much nothing beside the gray wall and a few windows on the side of the room we're currently in right now.

"Why are you asking me? I have zero clues on where we are. All I know, we're somewhere on Remnant from RWBY. Plus, I don't even know if they born yet, let alone where we are." Tsurara said to me, with dull eyes looking at me like I'm an idiot for asking a dumb question.

I put both my hands up to let my little sister, she doesn't need to bite my head off.

"Alright, I get it. Well, from what I could tell from the outside. I'm pretty sure we in Mountain Glenn, which was an expansion of Vale to the southeast, but ends up as a failure. Now, the place is a ruin and many unknown types of grimm just waiting in the shadow." I said to my little sister, as I stand up and looking out the window, but made sure to keep my head inside the building, or a hidden grimm could see me.

"Well, that's good to know. Now, tell me what kind of semblance you pick! And why you pick a saber as your basic weapon?" Tsurara said to me, then quickly ask me what kind of semblance I pick, with excitement in her voice, once I walk back and sit back down in front of my little sister.

Then Tsurara picks up an elven saber bronze longsword from the floor and passes it to me. Taking it out of my little sister's hand and pull out the saber out of its brown scabbard and see the blade, then put it back it into the scabbard after seeing there are not a single scratch on the blade as if it was new.

"Was the first thing to come to my mind after I had to think of a basic weapon. I'm surprised this count as a basic weapon, to be honest." I answer my little sister's question before telling her what I pick as my semblance, much to her annoyance.

"Enough stalling and tell me what's your semblance!" Tsurara shouts at me, as she smacks my head with the sheath of her odachi.

I felt a headache forming right about now and annoyed by being hit by my little sister.

"Fine. I pick the Psi from Psyren and more towards Ageha Yoshina's path in Burst type. I already got the basic memory on how to summon Melchsee's Door. The rest for Rise and Trance are on my own. So yeah, I won't be able to lower down my Burst without activating Melchsee's Door anytime soon until I have better control over my Psi." I answer Tsurara's question on what I pick as my semblance.

Which kind good and bad at the same time. Since Rise is pretty much taken over my aura in body form. So I have to manually switch to Healing-type Rise to recover from damage, then to Strength-type Rise to increase my physical body endurance.

Instead of the whole combine healing and forcefield together come with aura awaken, and so on. Also, including my own Psi energy being used for my semblance while using a small amount of aura to jump start my semblance, then the Psi energy will take over.

"Lame! You pretty much pick a semblance that's pretty much ESP." Tsurara mock me for picking a lame semblance, causing me to have a twitchy eye.

"Quiet you. What's your semblance then?" I said to Tsurara, and ask about what she pick as her semblance.

"It Psionic from Starcraft! Right at the moment. A really shitty barrier that can block a rock if you throw one casually. Anything else, it's easily broken. I could sharpen our weapons' blade once they start to get dull. So no need to worry about having to figure out a way to sharpen them. Another one is like your Psi, or esp, is telekinesis in a downgrade version right now. I could cause stuff to float somewhat if I pay attention to it. So yeah, going to need Dust or something to make my Psionic stronger." Tsurara answer my question about what her semblance is and started explaining a few things she could do with her current semblance.

"When you mean by dust, do you mean dust as dust itself, or the source of energy in Remnant Dust?" I ask my little sister with a smirk on my face.

"You know what I meant! And I just need Dust to create a crystal which will work as an amplifier for my semblance." Tsurara scowls at me for asking such a dumb question.

"Okay! Well, that's over with. What should we do next? Since you're the one who come up with most the plans." I said to my pouting little sister, who glared at me, then ask her what we should do right about now.

"Well, we should start traveling to a nearby kingdom. While at the same time we could train our new semblance on random stray grimm if needed and by we, I meant you. Sure, I could slice a few grimm with my odachi, but I'm going to need your help to slow them down to let me land a hit a few times." Tsurara said to me, as she came up with a small plan in a matter of seconds.

"You mean, making me as your meat shield." I said to my little sister, as I narrow my eyes at her while she just looking out the window with a smirk on her face. Not denying my claim, one bit.

"Wait, what about food though?" I ask my little sister before she rushes out of the room. As I have just noticed there no food in the room or anything bags filled with food in them.

"We could hunt the wildlife and savage fruits~" Tsurara said to me with a big smile on her face, which was gone after what I about to say, "There a few problems about that. One, we don't have anything to protect us at night time and we both know. Neither of us wants to stay up all night on guard duty. Two, I don't think grimm will leave us alone to give us the chance to grab some fruits if we find anything that is. Three, we don't have any bags to carry those fruits we find. Four, if you haven't noticed, we don't have the tools to cook the animals we killed."

I look out the window to see the sky and from the look of it. We still have enough daylight before nightfall. "So here a side plan, we could do right now. We will make this room as our temporary base for now while we look for supply in this ruin city. Also, we could practice our semblance while we at it too. Or, we could wing it and travel outside of the ruin city to the Badland, where grimm are everywhere, with a small chance of seeing any people or animal for meats as we travel to the nearby kingdom. If I remember correctly, the nearby kingdom should be Vale. So yeah, we could improvise as we go, and train while we travel and hope for the best." I gave my little sister a few side plans we could take.

"We're leaving. I think we would die staying here and by we, I meant you. I could convert existing material into pure essence as food for myself. I could convert a few grimm into food for you, but give you enough energy to go by the day. It's pretty much like junk food, to be honest. So let's go!" Tsurara said to me, as she explains her reason why we should go to the Badland instead of staying to gather supply if there a rare chance of finding one.

I let out a sigh of defeat and follow my little sister going out of the building. Looking around, I see countless building that's still in the building stage and haven't been finished. _'I'm pretty sure, we're lucky enough the building we were in didn't collapse on us.'_ I thought dryly, as I walk along with my little sister, who has a grin on her face of finding out this isn't a dream, but our new reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Journey Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Our Journey Begin!**

 **Day?: Great... Part 2**

As I follow my little sister out of the ruin city. I was practicing my semblance by concentrating on the floating small rock spinning slowly above my right palm after I finish visualizing what I want the small rock to do, then send out my Psi energy out of my body to project what was in my mind in the real world. Turning the thoughts into reality.

While at the same time, I have already drawn out my saber, ready to attack any grimm appear. I was glad, I have the basic knowledge on how to use Rise. Right now, I'm training in 5% Burst to move the small rock while at the same time using 10% Rise on my sense of hearing and sight, to get used to the sudden increase in senses right now. 10% Rise in strength, speed, and endurance.

As of right now, I'm using 50% in Rise and 15% Burst to control the small rock from falling back into my hand while spinning it as I multitask.

Right now, I'm following Tsurara, who using her semblance's ability to scan the area as if there a minimap, mentally that is. From what my little sister explains to me. All she knows is that if there something there on her mental map, but don't know what it is as if it one those gaming map mist that block everything, besides the target and unknown enemy's location, until you go there yourselves to discover what it is.

Lucky for me, I could use 10% Burst and Trance together to link my mind with my little sister, to allow me to see this mental map myself. So a total of 75% of Psi and 25% left over just in case I need them, to increase the Rise for close range battle, or use Melchsee's Door for long range battle.

3 hours later*

(Badland)

Tsurara lead us outside of the ruin city. Would have taken less time, but we're still not used to our current body or the usage of semblance and aura. It took a few trial runs, but we could run without tripping on our own feet. Good news, we learn our clothes have a self-repair and auto cleaning functions. Bad news, we learn the hard way. Who knew there were a few puddles of muddy water in the road. Guess it was raining a few days ago.

During those 3 hours, Tsurara was able to make a few traveling duffle bags, for us to use by converting the matters itself and change them into something else, which took a few tries to get the right shape and durability. But, the materials we used was a grimm, after I held one down with the current usage in Rise and was close to killing the grimm, which happens to be a newborn beowolf.

So lucky us, since we still not combat ready just yet. We're still working on the basic in moving our bodies, as in a few kicking and punching motions, along with using our temporary weapons. Now, we have two black traveling duffle bags to use for stored food and other things.

Tsurara was able to find a loophole in the world's rules. One that all grimm would disappear in black smoke and won't be able to study without keeping one alive. What Tsruara did was for me to hold one down as she slowly takes her time to remove the beowolf own hides from its body, which was disturbing at first. Sadly, the newborn beowolf die after losing it hides, but we still end up having a traveling duffle bag made of grimm hides, which took Tsurara a bit more time to make.

The bad thing about this was that Tsurara won't be able to move once she starts the matter converting stage. This would lead to having Tsurara's guard drop and defenseless. Also, because I have to be the one to hold down the beowolf itself, I would be defenseless too. Making this a huge risk on our end, but we just have enough lucky that there are not many grimm nearby.

On the way to exit the ruin city, we keep on trying to see if we could turn the beowolf into food. The project was a success, but at the same time a failure. Many trial runs and Tsurara have a 1 out of 10 tries to turn a beowolf in food, and by food, I meant like tasteless black ration. This was the success part. The failure part was that it requires Tsurara to be at her best condition before she uses her semblance to convert the beowolf in a tasteless black ration, which is the only thing she could make right now until she trains further in her semblance in the future. So even if she at her best condition, she would still fail and will have to wait later.

I don't know what happen to the bones on the older grimm, once Tsurara converts them into a tasteless black ration, but we will find out later. Taste nothing like meat as they taste like cardboard, but it's something to keep us from starving, and by us, I meant me, since my little sister could live on the essence of the world easily enough. To my delight, one newborn/none bone beowolf equal 12 bars of a tasteless black ration.

Right now, it's about evening and close to night time. We have been walking for a while now. A few beowolves and boarbatusk appear on our travel. Turned a few into more tasteless black ration while a small lucky on our end. Tsurara was able to use the boarbatusk's large tusks and converts them into throwing knives made of bones.

The reason why throwing knives is because both Tsurara and I could use telekinesis with them, in battle and training. Also, for sneak attacks as well.

1 hour later*

It was getting dark and Tsurara was getting very tired already from overusing her semblance. Tsurara was able to make enough ration for me to survive on around a month at least. The last thing Tsurara made with her semblance really took it out of her. As we look for a good place to build a campsite for the night. Once we did, we found a small group of 6 beowolves.

Putting my training up to now to the test, and start creating an image of the throwing knife floating in front of me. Once that was done, I use 2% Burst to turn my thoughts into a reality as one of the throwing knives started to float in front of us. Then, I active 10% Trance to begin the program set from what I remember in the Psyren manga.

 _'Program set 1: Spin to the right at high speed, then fly straight._

 _Program set 2: End Program set 1 after 45 seconds._

 _Launch Program set 1 and 2.'_

I let out a sigh of relief, once I discover the mental strain was lessened once I use the mental program set. My little sister looks at the display with a surprised expression, when she saw one of her converted bone throwing knives pierced through one of the beowolves' head, killing it instantly.

The rest of the beowolves pack just noticed one of their pack members is dead. As of right now, they're trying to find us by smell since they can't see us, with the distance between us.

Not waiting for a second later, I stop using Trance and Burst. As I use a total of 30% of Rise in sight, hearing, and reflex, with each at 10%. 70% total for Strength-type Rise in physical strength, speed, and endurance. 30% each for strength and speed while 10% for endurance.

I draw out my saber and rush towards the 5 beowolves. 3 out of the 5 already saw me, once I appear in their line of sight. But, they were too slow to react as I already appear in front of them and cut the closest beowolf's head off, then duck down, to dodge a claw attack aiming for my head.

Tsurara already made her way towards the battle and cut off two beowolves in half horizontal swing to the right. Killing two beowolves with 1 strike, with her odachi. Placing my right hand on the ground to support my weight, as I smash my left knee into the last beowolf's head right just as it did a jump attack, aiming at my little sister, who lag a bit in her swing, but I was able to intercept the beowolf's jump attack.

Seeing as the last beowolf still alive. I flip my saber into a reverse grip in my left hand and stab the beowolf's back left leg, stopping it from moving its spot. Not taking any chances, I run around the beowolf and stand behind it back, then grab both its shoulders and snap the beowolf's both shoulders, crippling it.

After that was done, I go in a rear choke. Placing my right arm, over the beowolf's right shoulder and hook the bend of the arm around its neck. Grasp the left biceps with my right hand and place the left hand against the back of the beowolf's head. Pushing the beowolf's head forward and down with my left hand, but not too much pressure to snap the beowolf's neck, because I need the beowolf to stay alive.

The beowolf was growling and choking, but to my surprise. I heard another beowolf growling behind me, and from the look of it. It was aiming for my fucking ass. "What the hell?!" I shout in surprise, as I watch the beowolf about to take a bite of my ass, but to my delight, a flash of silver and the beowolf's head was cut off, then drop to the ground rolling a few seconds.

"You're lucky I was able to save you from having your butt being eaten by a beowolf. And you said I should pay more attention to my surroundings. Look who's the hypocrite. Not even following what you have been telling me to do and I always pay attention to my surrounding! Baka-nii-san!" Tsurara mock me with a scowl on her face and her unarmed hand on her hip.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Now, could you turn this beowolf's hide into a tent already?" I apology to my sister, then begs her to hurry up because I could feel my aura is almost gone.

Tsurara brushes a strand of hair to the back of her ear, as she walks around me and in front of the newborn beowolf, as it tries to get out of my rear choke and take a bite of my little sister.

I could see my little sister roll her eyes at the beowolf, then put her odachi back into the sheath on her back. After making sure her odachi is placed back into its sheath, she places both of her palms towards the beowolf, but not to the point of touching it.

30 minutes later*

It took a total of 30 minutes for Tsurara to finish converting the still alive beowolf into a tent made from its hide, with the skeleton bones into a thick stick to hold the tent down. I let go of my rear choke after the beowolf wouldn't be able to move anymore and I pull out my saber out of the ground, then placed it back into its scabbard, which is tied to the belt on my left hip.

"You okay there, little sis?" I ask Tsurara a little worried, with all the sweat covering her body while she was breathing heavily, showing she was fatigued by the converting process stage.

"I-I'm alright. Just very tired right now. I'm going to sleep in our new tent..." Tsurara said to me, as she grasps for air and slowly walks into the newly created tent, which took me only a few minutes to set up. I sat down on one of the logs around me and the campfire already on fire, with the help of my semblance, using 10% Burst to create a small fire. It was really a miracle for us to find a campsite that hasn't been used in a while.

Looking at the campfire with a few thoughts going through my mind. _'Why were we chosen? Who was the old man? And the most important question of them all. What time period are we in right now?'_ I thought to myself.

Putting out the fire, I walk into the tent, where the two traveling duffle bags are and I take out all the throwing knives made out of grimm's bones and toss them to the sky.

As I made a few mental program sets, where all the throwing knives are floating above the campsite a few meters high. The 2nd mental program set, where all throwing knives would home into an incoming enemy. The 3rd mental program set is if none of the enemies are scared off or dead, then one of the remaining available throwing knives would return back to me and drop onto my face, waking me up and letting me know there an enemy nearby.

After that was done, I reenter the tent and take a spot next to my sleeping little sister, who mumble about something, then roll into my arms unconscious, once her body notice a new heat source nearby. Letting out a sigh, then held my little sister in my arms and use her as a hugging pillow, as I drift off to sleep and end our first day staying on Remnant.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Tasteless Ration!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye Tasteless Ration!**

 **Day?: New Projects**

After waking up for a new day. I still feel a little envious of my little sister, who doesn't need to eat these cardboard tasting rations made from grimm itself, but at least I don't have to worry about my little sister going hungry. I may envy her, but I still love her as my little sister, even if she makes a few rude comments at me.

This morning we decided train our body instead of training our semblance. By doing basic exercises to get better control over our body and furthermore, increase our own body's limit without the help of our semblance.

"You know, Tsurara. You didn't have to smack me with the sheath of your odachi to wake me up." I said to my little sister, with a half-heartily glare at Tsurara, who gave me an innocent smile and not bother to apologize for the way she wakes me up this morning.

"Well, that's what you get for using me as a hugging pillow. Plus, it was either the sheath or I could just shock you. You should be thanking me for having someone cute as me to wake you up in the morning." Tsurara said to me, like she talking about the weather than about finding a different way to wake me up in a painful method.

"I'm pretty sure one of these days. I won't be waking up at all with the way you wake me up. Anyway, how much further are we from Vale?" I said to my little sister, as I let out a sigh, then ask her for an update on the distance from our current to Vale.

"How should I know?! Baka-nii-san! I may have a mental map that could cover a larger radius, but that doesn't mean I could instantly know where the place is! I never been at Vale Kingdom before in the first place, and seeing it and being there in person are two different things." Tsurara scowls at me, for even thinking she actually know the distance to Vale.

"And just to let you know. The elevation is not included in my mental map. Well, without more training to cover the altitude as well, but it may shorten the radius of my mental map." Tsurara continues explaining her current limit on her mental map, as she rubs the back of her head with her right hand a little annoyed of her mental map's weakness.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off sis. So, do we just continue going straight ahead and improvise if we find something blocking our way?" I said to my little sister, who just pouted at me, then I ask her how should we get to Vale.

"Hmm~ Kinda, we are going towards Vale alright, but we collect a few objects on our way that could help me with a few projects. Like this one, which you would like, is to give rations honey flavor, once we find some tree honey. Just give me some time to add the flavor to the ration bars and we can train our semblance as we continue our travel." Tsurara answer my question while explaining a few more things we would do during our travel to Vale Kingdom.

"Alright. Should we stay an extra day here for training on our semblance or continue our travel?" I ask my little sister, who was thinking a bit more before answering.

"We can stay one more day. So I can see if I could make a portable greenhouse bag, that supply use fresh fruits while we travel." Tsurara answers my question, as she explains her reason why we should stay an extra day at this campsite.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask a little curious about what my little sister would use to make a portable greenhouse, which I find is a great idea, to be honest. _'I'm really glad my little sister is so smart, but at the same time feel the shame as an older brother who couldn't come up with an idea like that.'_ I thought to myself, as I'm mentally crying to myself in shame.

"Do you want honey too? I could try to make a beehive inside the portable greenhouse bag as well, and you're carrying it by the way." Tsurara didn't give me an answer instead she just asks me a question of her own, and furthermore, telling me that I will be the one carrying the portable greenhouse bag after she makes it of course.

"Tsurara..." I look at my little sister with a glare. "Alright. We are going to gather some flower and seeds so we can plant them inside the bag that made out of plant stem. Later, I will modify the seeds to grow into flower size instead a fruit tree. This way, it would just bloom like a flower, but with a fruit instead." Tsurara continues on what we should do, and answer my question on how she going to make a portable greenhouse bag itself while she at it.

"Wait, what? Plant stem? You know what. Too confusing for me. Just go do whatever you need to do and call me when you need my help. I will be practicing my semblance while I wait for you to finish." I ask my little sister, with a confused look on my face and end up giving up. "Baka-nii-san. Don't even know what a plant stem is." Tsurara mocks me at my response, as she walks towards the forest, but not that deep. Just enough to hide from my line of sight and could hear each other from a small distance.

 **Day?: Friend or Foe?**

After a whole day of practicing our own things. Tsurara was very lucky yesterday and unlucky at the same time. The whole portable greenhouse bag was a failure. But, Tsurara was lucky enough to find a beehive nearby and carefully turn it into a portable beehive gourd, which means we have our own portable honey device. Tsurara was really happy at that moment, as her semblance: Psionic, allows her to control those bees as her minions.

Tsurara carries her own beehive gourd on the back of her waist, filled with honey bee hive, which also contain flower within the gourd to provide bees with pollen. So the gourd is pretty much made out of tree stem, where it could grow flowers inside the gourd while absorbing water from the atmosphere or just spray some water on the gourd This way the gourd would allow the bees to create honey and won't drown them.

The reason Tsurara drop the whole portable greenhouse bag idea. As the bag itself was either too small to be able to produce many fruits at once or too big that it produces too many fruits and be just a burden with weight on its own. Also, she didn't want to keep on wasting her semblance by increasing the producing speed rate. So the greenhouse bag project was dropped until she figures out a different method later in the future.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Look at my cute little beehive! They should make enough honey for us to eat." Tsurara said to me with a big smile on her face, as she put her beehive gourd almost close to my face, where I could see countless bees inside the gourd.

I could feel sweat going down my forehead, as I notice some of the bees were flying almost close to my face. Giving a wry smile to my cute, loving little sister, who didn't actually shove the beehive gourd straight into my face. "That's good to know." I said to Tsurara, who has a grin on her face from seeing how I reacted to her beehive gourd close up.

Tsurara pulls back her beehive gourd out of my face and look down at her little honey maker. "By the way, how goes your training in your semblance?" Tsurara ask me while keeping her eyes on her bees.

"Well, I finally able to set up my Burst Stream. Giving me a way of gaining control of and stopping an extremely powerful, and unstable, Burst without causing a large amount of mental fatigue for me. So I have better control over my Melchsee's Door." I answer my little sister's question.

"That's nice, I guess. Wait, what do you mean by unstable, nii-san?" Tsurara said to me, then ask me about why I said unstable.

"Well, my Melchsee's Door is unstable because it tied to my negative emotions a little. So if I get angry or sad as an example, then I would unconscious summon multiple different sizes of a black sphere made of Burst, which is the Melchsee's Door, that would destroy everything around." I explain to my shocked little sister, who look at me with happy face after getting over her surprise state.

"That mean, I could just get you mad, whenever we get surrounded by grimm." Tsurara said to me, with a cheerful voice. "Sure, but Melchsee's Door would even attack us as well. Not just grimm alone." I said to my little sister, who look a little worry now, once she heard about Melchsee's Door would actually attack its own user.

"Oh...guess that mean we have to be careful then." Tsurara mumble mostly to herself, as she frown that her older brother's semblance could kill him if his emotional state goes to negative.

"Wait, now I think about it. Since the tent, we slept in for the past two days now. Isn't the tent itself still alive, though? Since grimm usually disappear, once they killed? We have been sleeping inside a grimm this whole time..." I ask my little sister, just I as realize something while changing the topic, to bring her out of her current thoughts.

"Kinda? I mean, it isn't even capable of thinking or moving." Tsurara answer my question while ignoring the look I have on my face since she already knew this. After all, she was the one who used her semblance to convert a living, breathing beowolf into a tent including the two duffle bags we have.

I smile a little once I saw Tsurara forgot about how my own semblance could kill me if I'm emotional unstable.

"So you ready to continue our travel to Vale Kingdom?" I ask my little sister, who gave me a smirk. "Of course, I am! And if any grimm come our way, we slaughter them!" Tsurara shouts at me, with happiness in her voice.

"By the way, what should we do with the tent? Since you know, it kinda of still alive and all." I ask my little sister on what we should do with the tent.

"I don't know. Take it with us, since it foldable tent. Of course, we are taking it with us! You know how cheap I am to 1-time using things!" Tsurara said to me with sarcasm in her voice, then shout at me for even asking me such a question.

"Okay! Sorry, I forgot, alright?" I apology to my angry little sister, who glared at me for a few more seconds, then huff. "Come on. Help me fold up our tent. We could just strap it onto your bag." Tsurara said to me, as she starts taking down the tent.

"Wait. Do grimm grow their bone armor from aging or death battle?" I ask my little sister, with a confused look on my face, as we finish taking down the tent and strap it to my grimm duffle bag.

"Both. Why are you asking me so many stupid questions? You should know these by now. We both watch RWBY together many time already." Tsurara answer my question, but ask me about why I ask such questions that many people should know the answer to them by now.

"Well, some people usual forget these thing, when they actually get sent to those world like us." I answer my little sister's question, who just shrugged at my answer. "Whatever. Time is wasting, so get a move on." Tsurara said to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Encounter!**

 **Days?: Friend or Foe? Part 2**

(Hobo Village #1)

"Tsurara. Do you see any sign or anything to tell us the name of this village?" I ask Tsurara, as I look around using 20% Sense-type Rise on my sight, to look around for the one sigh to tell us the name of the village. Knowing the name of a place is important to tell you what kind of place it really is.

"Let's call it Hobo V1. I mean, look at this place. It's a little run down and we're outside of the 4 kingdoms. So yeah, hobo came to my mine, since from the look of it. These people don't earn single cash in one of the kingdoms and living out here. Plus, from my mental map." Tsurara said to me, as she didn't look down on these people, but just a little. Since they're out here while the others are in one of the kingdoms.

"Well, guess we could call it that for now until we find out the name of this place from one of the people living here." I said to my little sister slowly since there no sign around us at all. Either someone took it down or they don't have any spare supply to make one.

We enter the village, then someone came up to us. He looks like he could use a shower or a dozen, maybe more, with the smell hitting my nose. Even forcing me to use my semblance to actually lower my sense of smell than increasing it. I had the feeling he one of those shady people who try to scam people, but he stops and looks at with a wry look on his face, once he saw we had weapons on us. Also, we look too clean to be from the nearby villages.

"Hello~! You two must be very powerful Huntsman and a Huntress to be able to come here without any transportation. Welcome to Woodland! It's not much. But, it's home. We got all the woods around us to use. Well, a few months we could use those trees. Most of our tools are close to breaking. Anywho, I'm one of the guardsmen of this village. Name's Silva Forest." The now known as Silva greets us, and thinking we were a Huntsman and Huntress. Also, explaining a few problems with this place, thinking we came here to help them or something.

I tilt my head a little closer to my little sister and whisper, "Well, at least you got the hobo part right." Tsurara's response was an elbow to the ribs. Silva either didn't hear me or just ignored me and kept his smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you. Mr. Forest. I'm Yuki Setsura Bellona and this my older brother. Karasuma Tadaomi Bellona. We're here to rest for a while as there's an area nearby require our attention, which is important to our mission." Tsurara(Yuki) lied through her teeth while greeting Silva with a polite voice, with a fake smile on her face as she ignores my rude comment.

It's a little disturbing to me, to see my little sister be so polite to strangers, but rude to me. _'Where did my cute innocent little sister go?!'_ I mentally cry to myself while outside I just kept my face blank, not an emotion shown.

Tsurara kept her fake smile on her face and just elbow me in the ribs again. _'I can hear your thoughts still! Yeah, sure, let's go with me being innocent. Hello~ I skin a grimm alive, and twisted its flesh and bones into something else. Sure me so innocent~ Get a hold of yourself, Baka-nii-san!_ ' Tsurara's voice shouting at me in my mind while outside. Silva here looks like he is thinking really hard right now from listening to what Tsurara just said to him.

 _'Oh. I forgot I kept 10% Trance to link our minds, to allow us to talk to each other with our thoughts.'_ I thought dryly, _'But, I meant innocent before entering this world. I swear, where did I go wrong? I miss my poor innocent cute loving little sister who always want to get my attention when you were little.'_

 _'Enough already!'_ Tsurara growl at me. "Well, I don't know anything nearby that important enough to require Huntsman and Huntress to show up, though, but seeing the two of you. I guess there must be something." Silva said to Tsurara, as he rubs the back of his a little confused.

 _'No. Seriously. Where did I go wrong with you?'_ I ask my little sister while increasing 20% Sense-type Rise on hearing, when I hear a few noises nearby and not I could hear a few people, just a few meters away, gossiping about us. _'You let me go on the internet.'_ Tsurara answers me, "Well, there's no need for you to worry about it. We will be done by tomorrow." Tsurara(Yuki) said to Silva in a polite tone.

 _'Wait, what? How that where I went wrong?'_ I ask a little curious and felt a dread coming. _'Guro~'_ Tsurara answer me. _'The hell is that?'_ I ask more confused than curious. _'Twisted human fetish. An art form which involves erotic and violent scenes with showing pain or horror.'_ Tsurara gave me the complete answer. _'My poor innocent little sister! I shouldn't have let you get on the internet! Wait, where did you even find this kind of things on the internet? I don't even remember having any history that including any twisted human fetish.'_ I shout in despair, but something hit me.

I glared at a few of the villagers nearby, when I heard one of them was talking to each other about how to capture my little sister. I feel sick to the stomach when one of them was an old man. Ignoring my little sister answering my question, as I started raising my Strength-type Rise in strength, speed, and endurance to 10% each, a total of 50%, with Sense-type Rise and Trance.

Tsurara lost her fake smile, when she noticed more people coming to our location. _'Nii-san. Silva just turned into an enemy on my mental map.'_ Tsurara said to me, as her right hand twitch, almost reaching for the odachi on her back.

Looking at the many males that pretty dirty like Silva and have big muscles from their life working whatever they work on to gain those muscles. They're just staring at us with hungry eyes.

"Ah! Where my manner. How about I give you guys a tour of the place?" Silva asks us while keeping the smile on his face and ignoring the people behind him.

Tsurara's answer was cutting Silva's head off before anyone could react. "When did my little sister become one those people who just killed someone without a thought?!" I asked in shocked about seeing my little sister just cut someone's head off.

Tsurara look at the rest of the villagers, with a blank face, causing them to take a few steps back. Dropping her duffle bag to the ground, then charge right at them with the intent to kill.

The villagers who saw this freaked out and a few of them ran away while those that mostly don't think at all, rushing at Tsurara with the advantage in more of them against a little girl.

As of right now, none of them have any weapons and they just saw how fast Tsurara was before their very eyes. But, nonetheless, they still recklessly charge in. This just proves to those that are running away, that we weren't faking about us being Huntsman and Huntress while they leave behind the fools who could think of taking on people with their aura unlocked.

 _'Actually, we haven't even registered to be a Huntsman and Huntress yet.'_ I thought dryly. Dropping my duffle bag next to Tsurara's duffle bag, then I run after my little sister, with my saber drawn out, ready to kill any of them, who has the gut to sneak attack at my little sister.

Not like I actually need to help my little sister with sneak attacks, thanks to her semblance. But, there always a chance of her not reacting fast enough.

Smacking one of the men's punches away from my face, with my right forearm, causing it snap the guy's left arm easily from that. Using the same arm, and thrust two of my fingers, straight into the guy's eyes. As the guy let out a scream of pain from his destroyed eyes. Pulling out two of my bloody fingers from the eye socket. Taking an extra step forward and send a right palm strike, killing the guy with their head burst out with bone fragments, blood, and brain matter.

 _'Ew. I can't believe we are killing people now. What the fuck is going on here?!'_ I thought to myself, with confusion going through me. Taking a sidestep to the right, and continue killing another villager with my saber.

Watching from the corner of my eyes, I see Tsurara cutting multiple villagers with just a swing strike from her odachi. Now, that I noticed it. Most of Tsurara cuts don't even leave a big mess like me, who just destroy someone's head and letting a few villagers losing their organs from the large cut on their stomach.

few minutes later*

Everywhere within 30 meters radius, there're many corpses around us. Most of the gruesome mess actually was caused by me rather than my little sister, who made sure her kills keep most of their bodies intact. For me, not so much. Few missing their heads, others scatter organs, and just scatter limbs.

"So unskillful." Tsurara mock me for all the messy kills around her, as she put her duffle bag over her right shoulder. "What's unskillful?!" I ask my little sister in shocked of being mocked by her again.

"You're being so messy with your kills~ Nii-san!" Tsurara said to me, with a smile on her face. If it weren't for the gruesome background, she would look like an angel. Well, more of an angel of death with the background helping her image.

"Whatever. What now? Should we leave this place or what?" I ask my little sister while ignoring her sticking her tongue at me. I put my saber back into its scabbard, then walk up to my duffle bag. Unzipping it, to grab one of the ration bars in my duffle bag and take a bite of it. Zipping the duffle bag and put it over my right shoulder.

"Can't believe we're low on honey." I mumble to myself, as I finish the ration bar in my hand. "Don't you mean, YOU are the one who made us low on honey. I snack on the honey cones. As of right now. No honey for you! My bees need their food." Tsurara shout at me, as she smacks the side of my head with her sheath, "Anyway, we're going to stay here for a while. I'm going to experiment on these bodies to make minions. You on the other hand. I don't know. Do whatever you do. I don't really care, but just make sure you don't go off too far." Tsurara finishes speaking to me and looking for a decent intact body to practice her semblance on.

 **Day?: Finish Project/Training**

It has been a few weeks since we stay at Woodland. As of right now, all the villagers within the village had been captured and experimented on by Tsurara to figure out what different kind of effects she could do with her semblance. She tried making a longsword that used to have a human form, but was converted into a longsword while the person was still alive. Sadly, after a few days. The human longsword falls apart for some reasons.

Tsurara's theory was that the sword itself was still alive, but don't have anything to supply it to keep it alive. She couldn't feed it since the sword doesn't even have a mouth or anything that could be used to eat.

So Tsurara tried a different approach by combining a living plant with a living human during the process of converting. It was a success, barely, as there were a few parts that went wrong. The sword survives a bit longer, but it wouldn't be a sword any longer, since it pretty much turned into a wooden sword that could still cut and flammable now.

Seeing it won't grow to be a stronger weapon or anything. Tsurara gave that up, but she kept the notes and ideas on it, in her journal she created for her researches. One of her many ideas, that even surprised me a lot. One, for example, still an idea, is by using a 3-4 bullhead size adult grimm nevermore, add some Wind Dust, to give lower air resistance and faster flight travel while also having a wind barrier around the seating area. To block the wind from blowing us off the nevermore's back. Tsurara even planning to include a GPS installed in the nevermore's brain.

With the help of the GPS, it will allow the nevermore to locate our position and flight toward us whenever we call for it while it stay in the sky whenever we aren't riding it, Crow will hide either in the clouds or fly even higher to the point no one could see it from the naked eyes. Of course, Tsurara name her future pet Crow.

So far, that won't be happening anytime soon. Neither of us has enough control over our semblance to keep a living adult nevermore from attacking us and staying on the ground for Tsurara to start changing the nevermore itself.

Actually, Tsurara pointed out, that she isn't really going to use a wild grimm nevermore, but just an example was I call her out on turning a living wild grimm nevermore into our airship. Tsurara meant was it pretty much close to the shape of a nevermore, but made out of different materials, like more a cyborg. Knowing my little sister would get mad at me again soon. So I stop asking about her future pet Crow.

But, there were a few ideas that are very creepy and disturbing, but as a huge success. Tsurara was able to create a living motorcycle, that won't make any sound, unlike a normal nonliving motorcycle. The motorcycle was actually made from many living humans and plants as the first project for the sword.

This pretty much solve our fruit problems, as the motorcycle also could produce fruits under the seat, but require using aura to jump start the motorcycle to produce the fruit. Also, since it both human and plant, it would only require water, sunlight, and sometimes meat and fruit to increase the speed, with the human part by using the extra energy it gained from the meat and fruit.

Of course, this took most of her time to get it right. At one point, the motorcycle was too slow and fall to the side. Another was that it broke down instantly and one time for an early success with the right amount of speed, but the main problems were there no brake or the ability to turn. Lucky for Tsurara at the time. I was nearby to save her from crashing into one the buildings.

Once that was over. Tsurara forced me to test out her projects instead of doing herself unless she wanted to. Being the good older brother, I am. I said no to her. Which earn me teary eyes of my little sister, breaking my heart, causing me to give up, but glared at her when she revealing that she faked it.

After finishing making a living motorcycle, with a storage for water and a portable greenhouse that grow fruits. Speaking of the motorcycle, it's pretty bigger than the average size motorcycle, around 3 times bigger.

While my little sister was working on her projects. I was continuing training my semblance and body. I was finally getting to the point of activating Burst Stream in 0.1 seconds, without moving of course. Moving around while using Burst Stream actually stay around 30 seconds before I drop it. Also, it requires 10 seconds for me to focus enough to activate Burst Stream while moving. Anything breaks my focus during those 10 seconds will force me to cancel Burst Stream before it could activate.

"Nii-san! Come on! Time for us to go! So hurry up and drive us out of here." Tsurara calls out to me. I roll my eyes at her and walk up the human/plant motorcycle. Popping up the seat and putting my duffle bag along with Tsurara's duffle bag inside.

Grabbing a pairs of goggles, passing one to Tsurara as I put my own. Once I got the goggle set comfortable for me. I put the seat back down, then got on the motorcycle, with Tsurara seating behind and wrapping her arms around me. As we ride towards Vale.

"We got everything we need?" I ask my little sister, as I get comfortable in my seat. "Ration bars in the duffle bags. We should have about 2 dozen of medickits." Tsurara answers my question, as she also gets comfortable first in her seat.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take us to get to Vale?" I ask my little sister, as I kick-start the motorcycle by pouring a bit of aura. Then steer us a few corners and out of the Woodland Village, as we continue heading towards Vale. "No idea~ But, we will enjoy our travel! Now, go faster!" Tsurara shouts at me over the loud wind going through our hairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin!**

 **Days?: Arrive At Vale!**

(Vale: Entrance)

It actually took us all night and this morning to reach Vale. Who knew that we were actually close to Vale Kingdom already. But, then again. We are riding a motorcycle that doesn't run on gas or Dust, since it just absorbs water, sunlight, and food to boost its speed further than the maximum limit, which is already fast as a race car.

Riding over the hill and we could see Vale itself. "Tsurara! We're almost there!" I shout to my little sister, who holding onto me. "Once we get to Vale, we are so getting Wind Dust. I hate how the wind is messing up my hair!" Tsurara shouts back at me, as it only takes a few minutes to make it to the entrance of Vale.

"Why do we need to grab some Wind Dust?" I asked as I took a few turns to follow the paths towards Vale.

"Baka-nii-san! It so I could install the Wind Dust into the motorcycle and make an wind barrier!" Tsurara answer my question as getting closer to the entrance to Vale.

"Anyway, how we are getting into the place? I say we crush their minds and kill anyone gets in our way! What do you think, Tsurara?" I ask my little sister, as I stop on top of the hill before continuing going to the entrance.

"This is what we're going to do. We walk in and I will take control of the guards. Getting one of the guards to make us ID while another will go and erase footage of us being here. After that, give us some liens and two scrolls if they have any spare. But, if there's. Well, we could kindly ask them to give us more lien to pay one." Tsurara answers my question, as she explains the plan she came up already.

1 hour later*

(Vale: Public Library)

After entering the entrance. Tsurara easily controls the guards' mind, thanks to her training using the villagers a few weeks ago. Just enough practices to control 3 guards at once. We got our newly acquired ID, making us a citizen of Vale Kingdom, then got our liens, which the guards donated to us without any problems. Sadly, there wasn't any spare scroll to give. So Tsurara just asked for extra liens enough to buy two scrolls, again, donated to us without any problems.

Once we got back onto our motorcycle and drive off to the nearby shop selling scroll. Found it a few minutes, going down a few corners to find the shop and a library for information gathering. Got our new scrolls, then drove back to the library we passed by.

Took only a minute or two for a parking space, then walk into the public library. Once we enter the building, there were a few stares looking at our way, but we ignored them and look around for information we may need. I went to the hand to hand combat section, which I was a little confused to see in a public library. Tsurara walks off to find books on the subject of mecha-shift and mechanic in general.

Looking around the bookshelf on different hand to hand combat techniques. To my disappointment, there weren't many. Some are just fiction books using hand to hand combat, which was little as well as they use Dust together and not pure hand to hand combat. There're only a single book and it just basic. If anything, there're more techniques in using all kinds of melee weapons than hand to hand combat techniques.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance the lack of hand to hand combat techniques. Taking the only book that could actually be helpful to me and to myself. It's pretty good since it even includes training methods to bring out the basic to the next level and allow them to create their own style. This book pretty much just a guide for the basic and creating a good foundation to help create your own fighting style.

I closed the book and check the cover again. The book itself is kind of old and worn out, but still in good condition. Either people just skim through the book for just a small part and ignore the rest or no one better to look at this book unless their chosen fighting style require to use their arms and legs with their weapon.

Activating a bit of aura to jump start my semblance, then raise my sense of hearing by 15% to see if anyone nearby. I listen for a few more minutes and increase my sight just enough to see if there're any hidden cameras near me. Double checking to make sure and to my relief there's none. I put the book in my coat's hidden pocket that just barely hold my newly acquire book on hand to hand combat.

Walking away from the area and look for my little sister. On the way, I found a worn out book that explains how to refine Dust yourself and other things like to mix them together to form a different element. Almost the same as the book I stole a few minutes ago from the used of the book. I grab the book to take with me and continue walking toward the section where my little sister should me.

Using a 2% Burst to erase the security on these books, which happen to be a just a bar code and anything else that would set the alarm off of this library.

While I was just a few feet away from the general area, where my little sister is, someone pump into me, but from the pump, the person should be a child. Looking to my right and see a little girl's hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. The little girl's clothes are just a plain white shirt, that's a little dirty, and brown short.

The little girl actually looks like Neo, or actually Neo herself as a child. I look down at the little Neo, who look at me with fearful eyes and no sooner. A fat man is fast walking towards us. "So that's where you went, bitch." The fat man growls, and didn't bother to look at me and was about to raise his hand to strike little Neo, who closed her eyes in fear.

There're many thoughts appear in my mind in a matter of seconds. Finally, I decided what needed to be done. I use 10% Burst and Trance, but with the little practice I have on combining them. I use an extra 10% Psi energy. I reach out and grab the fat man's face with my right hand. The fat man was about to shout, but his whole body started to twitch as I remove the first few minutes of his memories, then force him to lose consciousness.

I was breathing hard as the mental fatigue took hold of me, just as the fat man fall to the ground, causing the floor to shake a little from the weight of the fat man. Little Neo, I think, opens her eyes in surprise seeing the fat man on the ground unconscious. Not taking any chances, I pick up the surprise Neo and walk away from the area, much to Neo's surprise of being kidnapped by the one who save her.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Library's Parking Lot)

"I'm not training her you know and you're lucky I control one of the staffs to erase today's footage right after we left." Tsurara said to me, as she stares at the confused Neo, who looking back at my little sister. "Plus, I'm pretty sure, I would be more busy with the books we took with us," Tsurara look down on Neo's appearance, "and maybe a set of new clothes while we looking for a place to stay." My little sister finish speaking to me, as she passes a honey cover ration bar to the still confused Neo and look she was really hungry too, with the way she greedily eat the honey cover ration bar.

"Thanks again for helping with deleting the library's footage. So got any idea where we should live?" I said to my little sister by rubbing the top of her head, much to her annoyance.

Tsurara actually punched me in the gut, when I didn't stop rubbing the top of her head. _'Well, I learn my lesson. Not really, I will still do it again later.'_ I thought to myself, as I got on the motorcycle while Tsurara helps Neo get on with her between us to make sure Neo don't fall off. I could feel the glare from my little sister behind me as I start the motorcycle.

"Why did you sucker punch me in the gut?" I ask my little sister. "Just drive, Baka-nii-san!" Tsurara growls at me while ignoring my question. "Alright. No need to yell. Hold on." I said to my little sister, as I warn mostly to Neo instead of my little sister. I could feel Neo holding onto me, even tighter when the motorcycle started moving.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where should we live? Rent an apartment? Or find some abandoned building to use?" I ask my little sister, as I drive us to the nearest clothes store that only a few minutes away from the library.

(Vale: Vale's Clothes Store)

"Remember those few buildings we saw in the residential district, just right in the middle of the outer part of Vale? We'll just take over an isolate rent apartment or we 'buy' a house~" Tsurara answer my question. "Guess that could work." I reply back, then park the motorcycle in front of the clothes store. Tsurara getting off first, then help Neo get down and with me being last, following them from behind while glaring at those who look at my little sister.

Entering the store, we see all kinds of different clothes. "And I suddenly feel like leaving already. Maybe I should just stand outside while you get the clothes?" I said to myself, then ask my little sister, who look at me with dull eyes.

"Nope, you stay and carry our clothes~" Tsurara deny me from leaving and even demand me to carry their clothes. I could feel my own soul leaving my body, but before I had the chance to escape, with my physical body behind, Tsurara drag me to one of the section for kids size cloth.

"I hate my life right now. Anyway, what is your name?" I mumble to myself, then ask little Neo's name just in case we actually got the right person and not a cousin or anything. After I asked my question, little Neo looked at me with a surprised expression.

Little Neo looks afraid for some reason and opens her mouth to say something, but no sound came. Little Neo opens and closes her mouth a few times, then look down at the floor as her body started to shake from fearing of being hit by one of us because she couldn't even say her name.

Tsurara noticed this and elbow me in the ribs, hard. I grunt, but I knew it was actually my fault for asking when both of us knew Neo hasn't once spoken to us and in the RWBY. Either Neo was actually mute or too afraid to answer.

"Here. Just type your name instead of speaking." Tsurara said to little Neo, as she passes her scroll to little Neo to type her response. Little Neo looked at the scroll a moment, then slowly take the scroll and begin to type her response.

Waiting for a few minutes until we noticed Neo look even more afraid, even sweating, once we noticed little Neo didn't even type a single letter and just stop a few times, then changed to a different letter, but stopped again. Tsurara and I share a glance, then look back at little Neo. "Hey, uh, you alright there? You must really have a long name and you look like. What? 6 or something? So it must be hard for you to remember to spell out your whole name." I said in a calm tone, causing little Neo to drop Tsurara's scroll in a panic.

"Nice going, Baka-nii-san. Hey, no need to freak out or anything. So I will explain later on how I know this, but is your name Neopolitan?" Tsurara scowl at me, then look at little Neo and just ask her if she really the Neo we're thinking about.

 _'You're really going to explain to her about how you know her name?'_ I ask my little sister a little surprised, but using Trance to ask her rather than asking in public. _'Of course not. She will probably forget about how I knew her name.'_ Tsurara quickly response back while looking at little Neo's shocked expression.

Little Neo looks at us carefully and slowly nod her head as her answer to Tsurara's question. "I will just call you Neo. Well, let's go get you some clothes." Tsurara said to Neo and dismissing the surprised look on little Neo's face, then pick up her scroll from the ground and started walking towards the kid's section, with me having to pick Neo up to catch up.

1 hour later*

(Vale: Vale's Clothes Store's Parking Lot)

"1 hour...it took a whole hour to find the right set of clothes for Neo. Why we got two pairs of shoes for Neo? Sure I don't mind buying extra 3 set of shirts, pants, and 5 pairs of socks, but why the extra shoes?" I ask my little sister, as we exit the store and head to the motorcycle, with me carrying 3 bags. Little Neo just looking around while walking between Tsurara and I.

"Well, 2 pairs of shoes so you can switch between them, of course~" Tsurara answer my question, then open the motorcycle's seat for me to put our bags in, which again, surprisingly have enough room for 1 more bag. After making sure everything is set and put the seat back in place.

"So, got any idea what kind of house we are trying to get or we're going for an apartment?" I ask my little sister as I pass my little sister her goggle set while I place mine on. As I get on the motorcycle and little Neo being picked up from the ground by Tsurara to be placed behind me, with Tsurara herself being last to sit.

"A house with a big basement." Tsurara answers my question, as I start the motorcycle. "Why a big basement?" I ask a little curious.

"The basement is for me to set up shop." Tsurara answer my question while I drive us towards the residential district.

"A shop for what?" I ask my little sister while taking a left turn and continue going forward for a few minutes to reach the residential district.

"Shop for my experiments." Tsurara answer my question while she looks around the area. "Like a workshop from Fate Stay Night for their magecraft?" I ask a little surprised.

(Vale: Residential District)

"Yes." Tsurara answer. Then I took another turn to the right to enter the parking lot, where the building that should help us with finding the house my little sister wanted.

few hours later*

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

It took a few hours to find a right place to live. Sadly, there wasn't any building with a big basement. So we went with a different approach and find a big building that no one used. Which happen to be an abandon Dust factory, where it used to be a place for refining raw Dust, but there were a few problems that cause the place to be abandoned for the past 5 years or so.

I was really surprised how easily it was for us to take the deed to this place and it only took a few minutes to grab all the papers. Also, Tsurara implanting a memory in the people's mind, who helped us, that we already paid in advance before coming here. Plus, the Dust Factory itself is at least close to Beacon Academy's building size.

"Man, I'm surprised this place hasn't been torn down to be replaced." I said mostly to myself, as I move a few tables out of the way to make space for our motorcycle. I even have to use 30% Strength-type Rise to increase my strength and endurance to move the heavy equipment.

"With all these Dust refining equipment. I'm pretty sure someone just waiting for someone to forget about it, then buy the place like we did. Since it looks like we get a whole set of equipment free with no extra cash." Tsurara said to me, as she looks around the place while little Neo just sitting on one of the chairs around the place, just looking everywhere with a curious look on her face.

"Think any of these Dust refining machines still work?" I ask my little sister, as I look at one of the machines in front me, which is around 5 meters tall and 3 meters wide. I had a guess the machine was for turning the crystal Dust into powder version.

"The main question is, why do you want the Dust refining machine to work anyway? We want the opposite, as in we need Dust in crystal form, not powder. If we want Dust powder, we could just steal them from the shop that sells them and there a lot of them. The Dust crystal is harder to get than the powder. Either way, even if the machines work or not. I will just reuse them as materials." Tsurara said to me while dismissing my question.

"I guess. Wait, can't you use your semblance to convert the powder Dust back into crystal form?" I ask Tsurara a little confused. As I finish pushing the last Dust refining machine to one corner of the room.

"Yes, but it takes time and energy, which I don't have right now. Also, no training in using Dust yet. We should grab some tomorrow. I'm sleepy." Tsurara answers my question, then brought out a sleeping bag that also made from a grimm, for us to sleep in for the night until we get ourselves beds tomorrow.

Little Neo was listening to our conversation, then let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looks at us, then walks up to me and stare at me a few minutes. I raise an eyebrow, but figure out what she tries to ask and open up my sleeping bag for to get us. Neo didn't take a second longer and enter the sleeping bag with me.

"Wait, why is she sleeping with me and not with you?" I ask a little confused right now since Neo should sleep with Tsurara, who doesn't really take much space in her sleeping bag.

"I don't know. Ask her yourself later." Tsurara said to me, as she yawns and went to sleep. I just roll my eyes at my little sister, then close my eyes to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Supply Run!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Supply Run!**

 **Days?: Art of Buying!  
**

"Alright, what should we do first?" I ask my little sister as we eat our morning honey cover ration bar. "Here's what we can do. One, we make contact with a gang we are going to kill/gain information. Two, we scout for Dust shop's locations and train Neo. Three, we can get a greenhouse for this place while also getting a bed and daily use stuff." Tsurara said to me as she finishes her honey cone. Little Neo just finishes eating her 2nd honey cover ration bar while listening to us talk.

"I say the last one. It's something we need quickly. With your semblance. It should be easy for you to make a greenhouse right?" I said to my little sister, then ask if she could just use her semblance to speed up the process to make a greenhouse.

"Going to take me some time. So you be training Neo and buy the stuff then. Also, we are going to need lots of water." Tsurara said to me, as she looks around the factory.

"Can't you convert the water in the air in a liquid state?" I ask a little confused, since I thought my little sister could just use her semblance to create a large amount of water from the air.

"Not enough, since the plants grow slowly, but I can make it finish in 1 day by accelerating its growth. The problem is that this requires water, lots of water." Tsurara explains to me why she can't just use the water in the air instead, but rather there's not enough, to begin with.

"Plus, with the greenhouse. We can make an ecosystem inside, which can supply us with meat." Tsurara added when she got another idea to goes with the greenhouse, "Also, with the trees and plants stabilizing the walls and roof. We can dig underground for a basement as well."

"That's good and all, but where are we going to get enough water in the first place? Unless you want to use Water Dust or Water Crystal. I think I should go back to the library, or a bookstore, to grab a book on Dust usage." I gave my opinion, then start thinking of grabbing a book on Dust usage to save us the trouble by learning all the basic usage of Dust.

"Well, if we get our hands on lots of Water Dust and Water Crystal for our greenhouse. I will experiment Dust on flower to see if it can generates Dust. It may take a while to get good results." Tsurara said to me, then she frowns a little, since more project ideas are popping up in her head, so she decided to write them down quickly before she forgets about them by grabbing her book from her duffle bag.

"Okay then." I said to my little sister, who nodded a little to herself, then put away her book of her project ideas she came up. "Well, you go and 'buy' some Dust and show Neo how to do it. Also, Neo. Do you know how to use your semblance or know what it is to begin with?" Tsurara said to me, then ask Neo if she knew how to activate her semblance or even know what it is.

Little Neo tilts her head to the side and stare at Tsurara for a moment, before she disappears in a white flash and appears to Tsurara's right side, but was looking like she been running for an hour or something. "Well, that answer your question. Come on, Neo, we got a few things to get." I said to my little sister, as I pull the motorcycle out of the factory, with little Neo chases after me while breathing a little harder, but was able to catch up.

"Wait, how will I get a bed here? I don't think we have the option of asking the people there to deliver it. Also, I can't carry it with me while driving back, since people would notice me." I said to my little sister before I was out of the gate.

"Just buy the bed sheet and pillows. Also, washing produces like soap and other daily produces as well." Tsurara said to me, as she going through her duffle bag.

"Alright, I will be making a few extra trips then." I reply back, as I pick little Neo and place her in front me rather than behind me, which will just blow her away, then started the motorcycle. Driving towards one of the local Dust stores and a few other place like the bookstores on Dust usage and what different types of Dust there are.

few hours later*

It took a few trips of searching, but we found them. During those few trips, I had to use my semblance a lot in between trips, but at least I get to train my semblance while "buying" a few things. Got the book on Dust usage and the different types of Dust for Tsurara read. The bed sheets were a little tricky, though. For some reason, the only place that sells bed sheets and pillows had to be brought along with a mattress.

But nonetheless, I was able to "talk" them into only selling me the bed sheets and pillows alone. It took me 3 trips to grab 3 pillows and 3 bed sheets, which earn me a few looks from the people who saw me. But, I made sure to use at least around 30% Burst to mess with the hidden cameras around me before I enter the store.

I would have used Trance on the people outside the store, but I was running low on Psi energy after finding out how many hidden cameras there were. I even have to use almost all my aura to refill my Psi energy. The bright side, though, I could increase my aura capacity by refilling my Psi energy.

(Vale: Dust Store)

"Alright, Neo this is our last trip. Now, remember. Act cute to the nice salesman while I steal the goods. Remember, to keep their attention on you at all time." I said to little Neo, who nodded at me, then took a few breathe and show a cute smile, she has been working on for the past few hours. Though, it depends on who the person she used it on since the last one actually was blind.

Sending out 55% Trance on the rest of the people in the store to look away while I started to grab all the Dust I could get. Lucky for me, or unlucky for the people who own this store. I found a case filled with Crystal range from Fire, Wind, Earth and Water Crystal.

 _'Crap. I'm going to have use Burst to carry all these and the people from seeing them.'_ I thought to myself, then look towards little Neo, who already got everyone's attention as she tries to tell them something, but of course, all the people would just looking at Neo. Plus, I did use 1% Trance around Neo to make her look even cuter.

 _'Okay. Got to get rid of the footage too.'_ I thought to myself, then use 2% Burst per camera being destroyed in silent. I was breathing a little harder with each use of my semblance that draining me of my Psi energy. Slowly, I refill my lost Psi energy with my aura just enough to clear my head before I pass my limit again.

Grabbing two cases filled with Crystal and walk outside to place them inside the motorcycle. _'I have never been so glad Tsurara made this motorcycle 3 times bigger than a normal one.'_ I thought with relief, as there enough room to carry 4 more cases of the same size, which happen to be enough, as there only 2 more cases left. As for the Dust. I will get them for another time, the Crystal is more important.

After that was done. I call Neo to come back, then use Trance to erase the last few minutes memories before Neo appear in front of them.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

Driving back to the factory, where I placed the cases filled with Crystal on the floor nearby one of the Dust refining machines while I tell Neo to go get Tsurara, wherever she is right now inside the factory.

I waited for little Neo to go get my little sister, when I notice a few noises nearby. Using the aura to refill Psi energy again, as I use 5% Burst and 10% Sense-type Rise to silent my steps.

I see 3 humans, males just talking with each other about taking care of some faunus or something. _'Well, no time like now to be a savior/murderer.'_ I thought to myself, as I switch out Sense-type Rise to activate Burst Stream, releasing Burst power to stream into the atmosphere, by circulating it from the inside to the outside of my body. The strain on my brain started to disappear, but not completely.

 _'Program set 1: 3 targets lock-on system._

 _Program set 2: Hearts destruction._

 _Program set 3: End Program set 1 and 2 after the hearts are destroyed._

 _Launch Program set 1, 2, and 3'_

I activated my program sets as I could feel my Psi energy being drained by at least 10-20% total. Watching them grab their chest in pain, before coughing up blood everywhere as they die in a matter of seconds.

"Nii-san. Where-oh! Hey, you found me some corpses I actually really need." Tsurara calls out to me, then notice the 3 corpses on the ground, "Alright, Nii-san, I need you to grab those corpses and bring them with us. I got something I need for them." Tsurara walks back inside the factory.

"So what you want with these corpses, anyway?" I ask my little sister, as I use 30% Burst to make the corpses following us while floating in midair. Entering the gate, then closing it to make sure no one could see what's inside.

"We need some digger, cause we are going to need you to go around with Neo, teaching her and getting more supply. The corpses you gave me should be enough for now to create some digging golem. The digging golem will consume the earth and process it in a way we can take out the iron and mineral from the soil, which will be used it in forging your weapon while the rest are nutrients to grow the greenhouse. As for leftover will be made into bricks for the basement. So be sure to grab lots of Dust and Crystal." Tsurara answers my question, as she points towards the area where I could leave the corpses at.

Once I drop the 3 corpses on the ground, I went back to the motorcycle, where little Neo is standing, waiting for me. As if she is eager to learn more from me. Not only she eager, but almost bouncing for her next lesson in stealing. "Well, next item on our list. Grab more Dust and Crystal while beginning your next training." I said to little Neo, who nodded at me with a smile on her face.

Picking little Neo up and place her on the motorcycle's seat as I push the gate open, then drag the motorcycle out of the factory and close the gate back. I look around for a minute, then get on the motorcycle and drive towards a different Dust store to grab more Dust and Crystal.

Maybe an ice cream on the way for Neo. After making Neo use her semblance more often while draining her aura, then let her aura recover and we repeat the same thing until her aura gets high enough for the next training.

Also, I should really go back to that one bookstore to get a book to teach Neo how to read, write, and type while we at it. A few other stuff we may need. Actually, I should train Neo's basic first. Lucky for me, the hand to hand combat book I stolen has many training methods for the body of both genders. But, then again, it only training methods to use those basic not the actually body itself. So I better grab a book on actually physical training.


	7. Chapter 7: Testing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Testing**

 **Days?: End of a Gang**

It has been at least 1 week now since we stay at Vale Kingdom. We finish making the big basement, a forge, and Tsurara's workshop for her projects in a different room. Got those books on physical training for Neo, along with the book on how to read, write, and type as well. As of right now, Neo is just stretching before she runs and after her run, she will finish her daily workout with a yoga.

Tsurara was able to create a new weapon for me to use, along with my saberwith the amount of Dust and Crystal I have stolen. The weapons Tsurara created was the Black Keys from FSN. Tsurara was able to create the hilt, which is filled with Dust inside to create a Dust blade rather than a blade created by magical energy.

The Black Keys are still in the prototype stage. It's pretty much like a pocket knife, the hilt hiding a short blade, which will unfold to a full Dust blade. The Dust blade will activate the Dust once I pour my aura to it, the blade can also be used as throwing blade while there a button on the hilt that causes the Dust inside to explode like a grenade. Once the Dust burns out the blade will be hollow out, which cause the blade durability to weaken, but still usable as a blade. To retract the blade, I would have to relax my grip and put pressure on the lower part of the hilt while putting pressure on the crossguard would release the blade.

From what Tsurara told me, she need at least 1 full hour to create each Black Key, but if I could grab more corpses for her to use as a helpers, then it possible to shorten the time to create the prototype Black Key by 10 minutes per Black Key. Plus, I'm going to need to steal more Dust because each Black Keys cost a lot of Dust.

Right now, I have 12 Black Keys. Since I'm not Kirei who could do 4 Black Keys per hand. So it's just 3 per hand instead and I have an extra set on me.

Another thing is that Tsurara told me to go find some random gang and kill their leader. If the gang members not going to switch switch sides, then they are materials for my little sister to use. Also, I have no clue why, but my little sister demand we call our gang Umbrella. My little sister already doing experiments on mankind already so why not.

I keep getting a headache when my little sister keeps informing me many things that haven't been built yet, just to capture a few brains, but I keep telling her it not possible. So I did what I need to do. I will just kill all the gang members and just drag the gang leader by a rope to release some of my stress. "Neo. You stay here and finish your training while I'm gone." I said to Neo, who gave me a wave to let me know she heard me.

Opening the gate and dragging the motorcycle out, then shut the gate. I took a deep breath and crack my neck, then start riding my motorcycle towards any nearby gang, which I'm pretty sure should be close.

I was riding my motorcycle while being annoyed a little. Thanks to my negative emotion, I kinda activated Melchsee's Door, which happen to be a black Burst sphere the size of a bowling ball. I quickly took a deep breath to calm myself down before anything is touch by Melchsee's Door. Once I calmed down the black Burst disappear, I let out a sigh of relief.

few minutes later*

(Unknown Gang's Base)

Parking my motorcycle nearby the entrance of the place, which happens to be a back alley. The reason why I think it's the entrance. Well, there 2 guardsmen in front of it like they're guarding something, or the entrance. Both wearing what looking like a black jumpsuit and a hockey mask.

Walking up to them, one of them put their hands up to stop me. "Hey, who are you? Do you have any idea who's territory you are trying to enter, fool? You're entering the Voorhees' territory! And the boss man himself had demanded no one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to enter through our territory. Ya got me?" The right guardsman asks me.

I was a little confused and was trying to process the words I just heard. The other guardsman was about to speak up before he notices a newly made hole, just where his heart was, which I destroyed with 20% Strength-type Rise in speed and strength, to rip the guy's heart out, taking only a second. I did the same to the other guardsman before he could react.

Releasing 1% Burst to clean the blood off my hands while I drop their hearts to the ground, right next to their former owner's corpses.

Looking around the area with my increase sight, 20% Sense-type Rise, and so far no one else. Walking over the pool of blood already being formed. I causal walk in the narrow path. I stop for a moment when I realize something important.

Rushing back out of the back alley and jump on my motorcycle, then use 20% Burst to carry the 2 corpses and ride straight back to the factory. Also, using another 10% Burst to hide the corpses from plain sight and to keep all the blood from coming out of the bodies.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

Pulling the brake, stopping in front of the gate. I got off the motorcycle and open the gate, then walk in to see Neo still training. She pause for a few seconds to wave at me and went back to her training. I walk down the stairs, which lead to the basement, where my little sister should be.

"Tsurara got you 2 corpses. I'll need to take a few trips back." I said to my little sister, not waiting for a reply. I walk back upstairs after I drop the 2 dead bodies on the ground and head out of the gate where I left my motorcycle.

few minutes later*

(Unknown Gang's Base)

 _'I wonder what kind of weapons these people use?'_ I thought to myself a little curious, as I walk in the narrow path while ignoring the 2 hearts I step on by accident, which wasn't my fault because someone left it there.

Looking around, once I reach at the end of the narrow path. I discover the place is just a big area, which happens to be filled with multiple cars and people. _'Found the leader...well, that wasn't hard at all...'_ I thought dryly, as I look at the gang's leader, who sitting on the only chair in this whole place. Around the guy is a few ladies and one of them is a dog faunus. Actually, I see many different kind of faunus in this gang.

 _'Guess this a human and faunus gang. Lucky me, I get to bring in both human and faunus for Tsurara to experiment on.'_ I thought to myself, as I ignore the shouts from multiple gang members that about to attack me. I was a little surprised to see a few them have a rifle and a sword, but what really surprised me was a van's back open, showing me a crate filled with Crystal of different kinds while another crate hold bottles of Dust.

"Who the hell are-" One of the gang member was about to say something, but was cut off, literally. 3 Black Keys in my left hand between the knuckles. 40% Strength-type Rise on strength, speed, and endurance. I rush in to cut down as many gang members as I can while blocking a few bullets aiming to kill me.

I ran towards one of the gang members firing at me while I parry the bullets, then I did a leg sweep, to throw the guy's balance off, then grab them by their right forearm, with my right hand and pull them to my right. The one I'm holding was about to shout at me, but end up being shots by his comrade, who look at me with a shocked look for using their members as a meat shield.

I throw in a kick, sending the used meat shield straight to the still shocked enemies, but one of them got their act together and started firing again. Not wanting to get hit, I started running around the gang members while slicing them to pieces. One of the gang members got a lucky shot and hit my left foot, but deal little to no damage.

With a flick of my hand, all 3 Black Keys pierce through 2 gang members' chest. Running towards them, right as they about to fall down. I grab 2 Black Keys with my left hand from one body and grab the last one from the other body with my right hand. Blocking a few swords from my right and take a few steps back while I toss the Black Key in my right hand to my left hand. All 3 Black Keys were back to where they were.

One of the gang members was trying to cut my head off, but lose his sword arm instead. Seeing there more people rushing at me. I flick my right hand and 3 more Black Keys appear between my knuckles. _'Welp, this is my life now.'_ I thought to myself.

few hours later*

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

(Tsurara's POV)

"You move those over there. No! Not there! Over there! Guess I still need more practice to create better minion. These guys are slow when it involves more than one thing." I said to my newly created minions, then mumble to myself in annoyance while watching my minion moving the Dust refining machines to a different space for later use.

"Damn it! I said to the other side! I hate this! Nii-san you better get back soon. I rather have you to do these things fast then waste so much time already." I growl at the minions, who just look at me with a blank stare.

I let out a sigh and glare at my idiot minions. "I'm starting to think I should just make them a little smarter with all that muscles...nah. Alright, you guys go help the digger golem!" I shout at the minions, then walk back downstairs to my workshop to continue my project.

I notice little Neo just finish her daily workout and eating a honey cones while reading her book. Still feel a little jealous Neo could teleport and I need to build my own teleportation device.

Entering my workshop, looking at all the materials everywhere. There's a big table on the left of the room and there a few parts have already finished and just need to assemble them. In the middle of the room is my current project. A van made of plants, human's tendon and nerves. It's still incomplete as there a few things I need to check to see if it working fine.

 _'Once this is done. Nii-san should be able to bring in more bodies and take those 2 muscles idiot minions.'_ I thought to myself, as I begin to check everything and see if there are anything else need to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8: New Babies!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New Babies!**

 **Days?: End of a Gang Part 2**

(Yuuma's POV)

After killing all the gang members, which pretty much took me a little longer than I actually thought it would take me. 2 hours, it took me 2 whole hours just to finish all the gang members and all there left is a few members and the leader. 5 females, 3 males, including the leader, are left. 2 of the 5 females are cat faunus and 1 male bear faunus, which happen to be the leader.

"Tell us...what's your reasons for killing our comrades?! I never even met you before! What right do you have to take our lives?!" The bear faunus shout at me, with rage in his voice and looking ready to tear me apart.

 _'Damn...who knew these guys got good marksmanship! They keep aiming for my vital points all the time.'_ I thought a little surprise while giving myself a mental pat on the back for choosing to ask my little sister to make 6 more Black Keys rather then the original 6 as back up set. Since I have only 6 Black Keys left now while the other 6 are either out of Dust or the blade already broken to pieces from lack of Dust to keep it durability high enough from breaking.

Kept on blocking so many Dust bullets and faunus, who used sword thanks to their special traits of animals that have extra strength than normal. Nearly broke my arms just from blocking one of their attacks. Destroyed 2 of the Black Keys that out of Dust from using them up in this fight.

Good thing I picked Earth Dust out of all things to increase the Dust blade's durability because some of those faunus have super strength from their animal trait, they use a great swords rather than normal sword, which happens to break my blade, with just 1 swing even with the increased durability from the Earth Dust.

Remembering what my little sister said to me a few days ago. I made sure to just retract whatever left of the blade back into the hilt and put them away for my little sister to fix after I give them back to her.

Increasing my Strength-type Rise to 70%, and took a single step, disappearing in a burst of speed, but the faunus were just barely able to react thanks to their extra senses rather than using their eyes to see me. Well, the 2 cat girls did while the leader just took my attack head on, leaving a big cut on his forearms, but at least he didn't lose them. I was able to kill all the human, though, by cutting them in half since they couldn't react fast enough to dodge my attack.

I relax my grip and let all 6 Black Keys falling out of my hands, but before they do. I grab them from the lower part of the hilt and apply pressure to retract the Dust blade back into the hilt, then hid them in my sleeves. I rather go hand to hand combat and save the last 6 Black Keys for now, even if all of them out of Dust, facing against a the leader, who I'm pretty sure would break them with his bare hand.

Sure, I could just go for the 2 cats girl, but then I would have to get out of the way when the leader attacks me when my back is towards him. Also, they have a gun to keep me from taking down the leader instantly.

It would at least take me 5-10 hits to disable the leader, but that's enough time for the 2 cat girls to shoot at me, even if they don't have much training in using firearms.

With the leader being a bear faunus, who could probably survive a few bullets, but as I have yet to unlock Strength-type Rise to give me defense like normal aura would do. So a bullet to the head will kill me, even with my aura unlock.

Just as I was about to attack them. I hear a van nearby and a few shouts, that sound like my little sister. I guess she got my message that I sent her through my scroll after I remember I had the thing with me this whole time. So that means my little sister finish making the van to transport the corpses around me.

"Nii-san! I'm here after I got your message from my scroll~ Oh! All these bodies! Hey! Go grab those corpses! Be careful about picking them up. I want them to be intact as much as possible, not a mash potato!" Tsurara shouts to me, as she enters the area, with 2 big macho minions she created.

The 3 last gang members look at Tsurara's way with a shocked look on their faces as they notice two identical macho minions moving around and carrying their dead comrade's body away.

Taking this chance, I rush in and knife hand the back of the leader's neck, knocking him out. Putting a little pressure on my left foot and push myself forward. Appearing between the 2 cat girls, and grab both their guns before they could use them and crush the guns to pieces.

"P-P-Please d-d-don't hu-hurt us!" One of the cat girls raises her hands in surrender. "Y-Yeah, we-e surrender!" The other cat girl quickly gave her answer. Now, that both of them are unarmed and their leader is out cold.

My response to their surrender was a blow to the back of their necks, knocking them out. I just realize they are silver cat faunus twin. "Guess I was so focused on the battle to notice anything besides what types of faunus they were." I mumble to myself while I watch my little sister shouting at the 2 macho minions. I find the scene funny seeing how a little girl is shouting at the macho minions like one of those noble family's princesses ordering their servants around.

"Took you long enough to message me back. I finished the van like a few hours ago and you messaged me like...30 minutes ago. Anyway, the numbers of corpses around here should be enough for me to finish a few of my projects." Tsurara scowl at me, then look around the area and have a smile on her face at the number of corpses she now have for her projects.

1 month later*

 **Day?: Prototype Projects**

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

It has really been a long time. Well, not really. Tsurara was able to finish my Black Keys. The Black Keys are now just a hilt, where the crossguard holds the Dust and the hilt hold the Crystal. The blade will be summoned from the Glyphs Rune gloves, where the summon blade will take on the element of the Dust in the crossguard, with the press on the bottom of the hilt, will allow the Crystal to activate, increasing the blade temporary for a few minutes, then will explode afterward.

Tsurara even created my new main weapon while Black Keys are for backup. My little sister has created the Fusion Swords just like the one Cloud used in FFVII. It's still in the prototype stage, where it's just 1 Dust element for each pair of blades. The overall combine is Wind, Fire, and Lightning Dust.

Along with all that. It was some kind of miracle, but one of the Schnee's family member arrive at Vale for some business plan or something. So yeah, I pretty much sneak up on the guy and kidnap him from the room he rented for his stay.

I use Trance on the guy to to make him use his semblance for my little sister to scan. Spent the whole night controlling the guy's mind with Trance and I am drain of Psi energy, since I had to make the guy to use his semblance in various way like with all kind of Dust, along with summoning different creature. Checking to see if there anything else and we finally finish.

After that was finished, I return him, but to make it worse. I even put some hookers in his room at night. It was a funny gossip in the news. I think he was either the grandfather or the father, of Weiss and Winter. Maybe even the head of the Schnee company. It was pretty hard for me to tell if he was the father or grandfather. I'm leaning to the father because he still looks young.

Also, I found his ID on him that tell me his age. Maybe that's why his semblance: Glyphs were more developed. I hack into the Schnee's memory and found out he is the Head of the Schnee company and his Heir is actually Weiss and Winter's father. So we figure out we are in the parents of team RWBY's generation timeline.

My little sister created a new pair of fingerless black gloves, with Glyphs summoning install, even though it's a bastardized version, it can still summon the Black Key's blade. The blade's durability depends on the aura pour into it and taking damage will cut the blade's life short, but these blades are easily replaceable as the blade being summoned barely cost any aura. Repairing the blade is not an issue as it's just better to summon a new blade.

During the past 1 month, I continue to train Neo in stealth and I mean real stealth training without the help of her semblance. Also, Neo could teleport at least 5 times in a burst around her enemy to go for the vital points. Well, the one she could reach and I didn't bother to give her a gun, because she can't handle the recoil yet.

Along with that. I have been training on my Fusion Swords, and so far. It didn't go too well. I have to work on my body's strength. speed, and endurance to even use the Fusion Swords without the uses of my semblance to help me swing the damn thing. To even use the Fusion Swords in the first place I need to use at least 80% Strength-type Rise in everything and 20% Sense-type Rise for my reflexes.

So besides training my body to actually use my Fusion Swords and Black Keys. I been sparring with Neo, who kept on teleporting out of my striking zone and little Neo started to annoy me by catching my thrown Black Keys aim at her, then use it against me. Thank goodness, I could dismiss the blade on the Black Keys by stop supplying my aura to the Glyphs Rune gloves. It was pretty funny the first time, when she saw that her stolen Black Key just lost its blade instantly and in a fit of rage. She chucks the hilt at my face, much to my amusement.

 _'I was about to continue my monologue, if someone stops poking me!'_ I thought to myself, when I felt someone poking my side. "Will you stop poking me?" I said to little Neo, who look at me with a smile on her face. As of right now, I'm practicing my control over Burst by moving the Fusion Swords in separate parts and moving them around me, sometimes I try to form them into shapes as fast as possible while switching to different shapes.

Plus, this should help me control each blade with my Burst. Sadly, I still don't have enough control to actually give them enough force to actually cut rather than just touching the target. At least I was able to combine all my blades into the Fusion Swords easily enough. Around 40 seconds is my fastest record to uncombined them and combine them into Fusion Swords.

"Alright, Neo. What do you want? Did you finish your daily training today?" I ask little Neo, who just tilt her head to the side at my questions. "Yup, I just finished it a few minutes ago. Asura-sama wanted you to come down to her workshop for something and she forgot to charge her scroll. So she ask me to tell you, Yuuma-sama, to come down to her workshop." Neo said to me, once she notices I stop my training and put my Fusion Swords back together, then put them back into the harness on my back.

I still find it a little weird to hear Neo speak, even if she still a child. After doing multiple experiments on growing organic parts of human/faunus body. Tsurara finally fix Neo's vocal cord, but took multiple trail runs to get it working. The operation only took 1 day, but Neo had to rest for a week afterward to recover from the operation.

"Alright." I said to little Neo, as I head downstairs, where my little sister workshop is. "What she calls me for?" I ask Neo, who just walking beside me in silence. "I don't know." Neo said to me with a shrug. After that, I didn't get any other response. I roll my eyes at her and enter my little sister's workshop, watching her finish working on the Fenrir, Cloud's personal motorcycle. Now, my personal combat vehicle to uses in battle.

A bike with three-wheeled, two paired up in front and one in the rear, motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities. The tires are made out of plant stem with Earth and Wind Dust infusion, making it durable and adapt to the unstable landscape. The wheel itself is made from organic metal mixed with Earth Crystal to strengthen the durability. There is also a Gravity Glyphs Rune carved into the wheels, which can be used to increase the rotation of the wheel once aura is being used.

The main body of the Fenrir contains an inner frame made of Earth Dust compound into the plant stem overlaying with high density yet light organic metal that's compound with Earth Dust, the inner frame contains a core, which is made from the bear faunus leader of the gang I captured last month, whose aura been unlocked by us, and being used as the core for the Fenrir to have aura of its own and a semblance belonging to Fenrir.

As for the outer frame contains Wind Dust compound into the plant wall with an inner plating of Earth Dust, that compound with organic high-density metal. On either side of the front tires are an expandable compartment that is used to hold the Fusion Swords in parts and combined form. The compartment while not expand can unfold to a pair of plasma lances, an accelerate field that will launch a compact matter with the use of Earth Crystal and Glyphs technology. This allow me to ram into someone or something by creating a Wind barrier and the accelerate speed for the momentum. Lucky for me, with my semblance I could increase my reflexes and senses to control the Fenrir travelling in mock speed.

There are 2 additional cores on both sides of the rear that replace the exhaust pipe of the original Fenrir. These cores will generate a Wind barrier and anti-gravity field. This allow Fenrir to ignore air resistance and accelerate pressure on the bike and body,where the anti-gravity field allow the Fenrir to drive on all surface at the cost of aura.

The Fenrir run on both aura and solar energy, the aura core mainly comes from 3 aura core combined to power the plasma lance, wind barrier, gravity field and the glyphs on the bike. The Fenrir use solar power to run the bike, during daylight time Fenrir will run at 150% power. At night time, it will run at 50% power instead. The Fenrir compose of an outer layer and inner layer solar panel that provides constant energy to the bike. Inside the Fenrir are 8 battery pack that is connected and is used as reserve energy for the Fenrir. These 8 battery pack will allow Fenrir to operate at 250% in combat mode for 1 month until it needs to be recharge again later.

Also, with an extra function to the Fenrir is the AI system installed by my little sister. It's still in the prototype stage, though, as it only able to locate my position and drive itself to reach me, or just leave the area on its own to get away from the battlefield to a different location until it wait for my call. Mostly the AI would track onto my scroll.

"And that's the crystallization of my technology, the Fenrir, Fusion Swords, and Black Keys. All of my babies! Nii-san~" Tsurara finish explaining to me the Fenrir. I could see a big smirk on her face, telling me to praise her more to increase her ego. Well, she did create all the Black Keys on me right now.


	9. Chapter 9: Black Birds!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Black Birds!**

 **Days?: Prototype Projects Part 2**

Looking at the Fenrir in front of me with the color black as the main, and the color brown as the outline with black Glyphs: Gravity Rune on the wheels. I feel proud of my little sister to create something like this and sad that my pride as an older brother is being hit to the core. Seeing how my own little sister made something that would take me a lifetime to make and it would barely be the same level as the one in front me, maybe not even in the same league.

"Fenrir is now your own personal combat bike and we can upgrade it later on once we improve our current technology. So praise me, Nii-san~" Tsurara said to me with a big grin on her face, telling me to praise while showing off her baby, the Fenrir, which took up most of her time to create.

"Don't let your ego go to your head." I said to my little sister, who just glare at me, but to me, it looks like she pouting. "Here. I install a program into your scroll. So Fenrir link to your scroll. Anyway, I need you to go out to grab a few blood samples from any types of grimm. But, make sure they don't die or kill by anyone or else the blood sample you gain will disappear on us." Tsurara said to me, as she hands me back my scroll.

"Wait, when did you take my scroll?!" I ask my little sister with a surprised look on my face, when I notice my scroll was missing and somehow my little sister was able to steal it from me.

"During the time I was explaining to you about the Fenrir. You pretty much look at Fenrir the whole time. Didn't even bother to notice I stopped talking a few minutes ago. So I just took your scroll and install my program before I talk again to see if you snap out of it. Which you did." Tsurara smirk at me as if she did something amazing. I would say she did something amazing. The Black Keys, Fusion Swords, and now Fenrir. I have an amazing little sister.

"Well, I better get those blood samples then." I said to my little sister and hop on the Fenrir. Little Neo just tilts her head to the side, then walks of the room to relief of her boredom. "I got the minions to make an underground tunnel passageway through my workshop. So head out through the gate behind you." Tsurara said to me, as she points out the now opened gate to the outside.

"Alright, I will see you in...I don't know how long, but make sure Neo keep doing her daily training." I said to my little sister, who nodded her head with a smile on her face, as she watches me drive through the underground passageway.

At first, I almost crash into a fence, but it was a good thing I have enough training to activate my semblance under a second now and better control as well. 10% Sense-type Rise: Reflexes and 10% Strength-type Rise: Strength to control Fenrir at high speed. The Fenrir is really fast, as in faster than the first motorcycle my little sister created by a whole league. I'm pretty sure my little sister will kill me if I just got the Fenrir scratch in the next few minutes that not in battle.

In a few minutes, I started to get a hang of controlling Fenrir and heading towards one of the forests in Vale that contains grimm, but mostly with lower tier grimm than the one outside the kingdom.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Forever Fall)

 _'Okay, something wrong here and it's not because I ran over a bunch a tree on the way. Nope, never happen. Don't see any grimm yet, or anyone.'_ I thought to myself, as I continue driving through the Forever Fall forest and moving around a few trees.

 _'I'm pretty sure if my little sister saw this. She be laughing her ass off.'_ I thought with a scowl, as I quickly move out of the way, almost ram through another tree. I'm starting to think that going into a forest is a bad idea for me on Fenrir. After all, this is not the same Fenrir as the original, but my little sister own creation. Better energy sources and features that the original Fenrir don't have, not counting the future upgrades.

One moment I was minding my own business, next thing I know it. I just rum into a grimm major ursa. If this Fenrir was the same as the original, I'm pretty sure it would be broken to scrap metals. Lucky for me, it isn't, as the major ursa was thrown to the side and crash through a tree.

 _'Well, I found a grimm and a major one too. Did I just run over a major ursa? And knock it out cold too?'_ I thought in surprise, as I got off Fenrir and draw out Fusion Swords from its harness on my back. Putting my guard up as I carefully walk towards the knockout grimm.

I don't know why there a major ursa alone in the middle of the Forever Fall, but at least I would be able to get that blood sample now. I took a few more steps closer to them and poke it with my left foot. Still knockout. But, I still kept my guard up and slowly move my left hand over my back pocket, where I keep a small tube.

Stabbing the Fusion Swords in front of the still knockout grimm and take the short sword from the side of the Fusion Swords, then started making a small wound on the armorless part of the major ursa. I held the tube close to the new wound I made, looking at the black liquid entering the small tube. I waited for a few minutes later, and the small tube is filled. Putting the cap on the small tube and back in my pocket.

Quickly, I put the short sword back to the Fusion Swords and pull it out of the ground, then slowly back away from the major ursa as if the grimm would wake up any moment.

Raising up my sense of hearing by 10%, I could even hear the major ursa breathing heavily from where I am. Just I was about to get on Fenrir, there was noise not that far away from here. Not taking any chance, I put the Fusion Swords back to the harness on my back and hop on the Fenrir, then I drive away, fast, from the area to draw out the hunter's attention towards me rather then allow them to see the knockout grimm, where they will kill it. If that happen, I'm going to have to find another grimm to take the blood sample, since everything that belongs to that grimm will disappear once it die.

I heard a few shouts nearby and heading my way. Well, if they can catch up that is. 2 male and 2 female voices from what I could hear with my enhanced hearing. Most likely a team from Beacon Academy.

Looking behind me, I see white rose petals came out of nowhere, but what surprised me the most. Was the girl in a white cloak running next to me. Not even giving it a thought. Pressing one of the switch on the handle, giving the AI control over the Fenrir. To the girl's surprise, I jump a little and standing on the seat while drawing out Fusion Swords, already in swinging motion towards the girl in a white cloak.

The girl let out a squeak and move away to dodge my attack, causing me to miss my target. Even if I wasn't really trying to kill her, but just need her to move away. As of right now, the current speed Fenrir is going at is remarkable, even when it's still not in combat mode, which would increase its speed even more. Sadly, without the AI in controlling the driving. I'm pretty sure, I won't be using it anytime soon.

A red portal appears above me and a girl in black dress, with red shoulder guards and matching gauntlets. Swinging a red katana, straight at me. I take a step back and place Fusion Swords in front of me to block the attack.

The girl in black dress land on the back of Fenrir. _'Long black hair and red eyes? Well, what you know. It's Raven. Great...'_ I thought dryly. I take a step forward and swinging Fusion Swords horizontal, aiming to cut her in half, but end up missing, when Raven did a backflip to dodge my attack and enter a red portal that appear below her.

Twisting my body to the right, with my left knee raising and hit the surprise Raven in the stomach, but in return, I got a large cut on my left forearm from Raven's surprise attack. I watch Raven enter another red portal that appear behind her. Raising up to 90% Healing-type Rise to heal the wound on my left forearm. A few seconds later, the large cut, became a small cut and closing up the skin, stopping the blood from flowing out.

Switching out Healing-type to Sense-type Rise: Hearing, Sight, and Reflex increase by 30% each while keeping 40% in Strength-type Rise. Putting up my guard once more, after I get my balance right so I don't fall off Fenrir. Waiting for the next attack, not a second later. Another red portal appears above me, but this time, there was another person with Raven.

The other person is Qrow, and with his scythe already in motion to cut me in half. Bringing up my Fusion Swords up to block his attack, but he just drags Fusion Swords to the side, with myself wide open. _'And I'm starting to think this wasn't my best plan.'_ I thought dryly, as I lean back just enough to dodge Qrow's attack. I throw a kick at Qrow, who still in midair, but instead attacking him, I stop Raven from trying to throw my balance off, as she was aiming for my left ankle. I make a right heel kick to her blade, causing her red katana to scratch the seat, making sparks fly.

 _'Those people who sent their OCs to RWBY does jack shit when they're facing a trained hunter! Semblance or not! I'm barely fighting them off! If I was facing against their whole team on the ground, then there no contest. As of right now, I have the advantage, where I have to face one or two at a time.'_ I growl inwardly, as I keep parrying Qrow's attacks and Raven's sneak attacks.

I grunt from almost falling off Fenrir, when Qrow just switches his scythe into his shotgun mode and tried to shoot me. Pouring my aura to my Fusion Swords and swing at Qrow, who looked at me with a surprise on his face, when his body being shocked, then a sudden wind blasts him off while being burnt from the heat.

Using the momentum from the sword swing to spin to the right, where I send a spin kick, to the incoming Raven, who blocked my kick with the flat side of her red katana. Sending Raven flying straight back into the red portal behind her. _'Fuck them! I'm outta here! I didn't sign up to face against them!'_ I growl inwardly.

I sat back down, putting Fusion Swords back on the hardness that's on my back and turning the AI off, then press another switch to make Fenrir enter combat mode, causing the speed to increase at an incredible rate. Exiting Forever Fall the moment I activated the combat mode of Fenrir. I think I heard a few shouts behind me. I let out a sigh of relief, then release my semblance as the mental fatigue finally hit me.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Training**

 **Days?: Mental Save Program**

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

After facing Team STRQ (Stark). I'm starting to think coming to Forever Fall wasn't my brightest idea. On the bright side, I didn't get captured by them with the advantage on my side, since the battle was on Fenrir that was moving at high speed. The bad news is that they now know my existence, which means Ozpin would know about me, once they get back to Beacon. This is very bad since we don't want the attention of someone like Ozpin right now.

After escaping Team STRQ, I enter a different forest while using a bit of Burst to mess up the cameras footage of me. Also, I found out that driving Fenrir in combat mode near a populated area was a bad idea. Good thing I got Fenrir out of combat mode without me crashing into something.

Lucky me, the blood sample I got from the major ursa didn't disappear, which mean the grimm was still alive. So once I was in a different forest. I was able to grab 3 more grimm blood samples, which belong to beowolves that are newborn, adult, and an alpha. Three different ranks of beowolves, which I had to knock them out with the flat side of my Fusion Swords, took me almost the whole day to find them. By the time I was back home it was already night time.

I had to use all my willpower to not laugh out loud from remembering what happen yesterday, where my little sister scolding me, but the thing is. I thought of ourselves as chibi, which made it more funny. _'Ah, I almost stab myself in the shoulder.'_ I thought, surprise from being distracted by the memory in chibi version, causing me to almost letting my blades piercing my left shoulder.

Slowly moving the blades away from my left shoulder and back towards the rest of the blades above me, as I continue training my semblance over Burst to control the separate blades of Fusion Swords while figuring out a way to add in power to the blades. So far, I was able to increase the momentum to pierce through things, but only with the blades that contain Wind Dust.

Now, if only I could think up of a way to gain better control over Burst to give my blades instant acceleration without losing speed once it hit anything or change the trajectory. The other option was figuring out a way to add more strength behind the other blades that don't contain Wind Dust to be able to actually cut something with just my Burst use alone.

Sure, I could go ask my little sister for help, but the thing is. My Psi is different from her Psionic. They may be similar, but at the same time different. I could use the mental program to help me, but I need to figure out the right word and meaning to use it. It must be simple because the mental program can't take complex program. Using a complex program has a high chance of failing during the activation, causing a backlash that could kill me, depending on the how complex the program I use.

 _'Forget it. I may as well ask my little sister to give me a few ideas on this.'_ I thought, as I command my blades to combine back into Fusion Swords, then I grab it and return it back to the harness on my back.

I walk downstairs while passing little Neo, who reading her books about how to mix different Dust together to form the secondary tier Dust. On the table in front of her, there a plate of honey cones and ration bar, with a cup of water. Little Neo noticed me and waved at me, which I return, then gone back to her reading.

I stop for a moment to look around the basement before I head to my little sister's workshop and I still find myself in amazement of seeing how much it change from an empty basement to the current basement in front of me. I'm pretty sure that this place could just be the living room of a mansion while the upper floor just a cover. Seriously, my little sister been busy over the month, even with the stolen furniture Tsurara went out to grab with her many newly made minions.

Entering my little sister's workshop, seeing her taking notes on the grimm blood samples I got her. "Hey, Tsurara. I need some help. Do you have any words that are simple to remember, but it has the meaning of acceleration, strength, endurance, and control. Something like that, for my mental programs. I already have decent control over all my blades, but that's pretty much it. Not enough power behind the blades that don't contain Wind Dust. So you got anything?" I ask my little sister, once she noticed my presence.

"You just answer your own question, Nii-san." Tsurara said to me in a dull tone. I look at her with a confused look on my face, then it hit me. I already had the words I need to use in my mental program this whole time. "Well, thanks for helping me." I said to my little sister, who just wave at me, then gone back to her notes.

I close the door behind me and walk back upstairs to finally test out the mental program I'm about to use. Once I got back to the upper floor. I draw out Fusion Swords from the harness on my back and started using Burst to separate them.

 _'Fusion Swords: Chosen Name List_

 _Core: Yuril_

 _Short Swords: Monica/left and Canaan/right_

 _Sabre: Russell_

 _Katana: Luciana/left and Aegina/right_

 _All following above name is saved to follow future programs'_

I finish creating my very first mental program that will be saved within my mind, then started with the next one.

 _'Program set 1: Accelerate Monica and Canaan by 500% within 0.5 second._

 _Program set 2: Decrease Monica and Canaan's air resistance by 200%._

 _Program set 3: Increase Monica and Canaan's sharpness by 200%._

 _Program set 4: Fire Monica and Canaan straight by Yuril's target line._

 _Program set 5: Return Monica and Canaan back to the user after reaching 10 meters away from the user._

 _Program set 6: Input new program set later._

 _Current program sets save under title: Bardot_

 _Launch Bardot by speaking the word Bardot out loud.'_

I felt sweating going down my forehead, worrying this mental program would fail on me, but I won't know if it a success or a failure until I actually do it. I tighten my grip on Yuril, then point the tip at the stone training dummy I got my little sister to make for me. "Bardot." I whisper my new mental saved program.

 **Boom* Boom***

To my surprise, a loud bang echoes through the factory, with another loud bang appears and Monica and Canaan appear behind me. As if it never moves in the first place.

I was a little confused that the stone training dummy looks fine. I walk toward it and found to my shock, the whole thing has countless crack lines on it and two small holes just in the middle, which should be the hilts of Monica and Canaan. Touching the stone training dummy with my left hand gently, but it ends up crumbling down by my bare touch.

Looking back at Monica and Canaan, cause me to have a grim look. Because I notice my short swords has a small crack on the tips. _'Shit. I guess I shouldn't use that technique too much or else Monica and Canaan will be destroyed. Then Fusion Swords will be incomplete without them.'_ I thought with a grim look on my face.

Thinking another idea to help me with my future fight. I may as well create another mental save program to help me. But, this time, a passive type rather than an active type one.

 _'Program set 1: Change user's emotion to calm._

 _Program set 2: Repeat program set 1 every 10 minutes._

 _Program set 3: Override all unstable emotion and automatically enter calming state._

 _Current program sets save under title: Calm Mind_

 _Permanent launching mental save program: Calm Mind.'_

I feel calm now and to test it out, I try to get mad by thinking how many problems it going to be for me, once Ozpin discovers my little sister and myself, then try to control us. I felt rage building up within me as a black burst about to appear, but no sooner than a second. I felt myself being calm again. No, rather than being completely calm. Right now, I'm at the state of calm and rage at the same time. My rage didn't lessen rather than disappear it just stay while I could feel myself calm enough to think things carefully.

At the corner of my eyes, I noticed little Neo is looking at me with eyes filled with fear. I was a little confused, but finally, figure out that I was releasing killer intent and to my surprise. There's a black mist covering my body. I took a deep breath and relax. A few seconds later, the black mist disappears and little Neo look at me with wary eyes, to see if I'm still angry or not.

I started brainstorming another mental save program to help me in battle. As Calm Mind will only help me outside of combat. Finally, after a few minutes of brainstorming. I was able to come up with one that remind me of something from where else.

 _'Program set 1: User's negative emotions will change to calm within 0.1 second._

 _Program set 2: When user's is being attacked, increase user's endurance, speed, and reflex by 200%._

 _Program set 3: Shorten delay time on all attacks by 100%._

 _Program set 4: Repeat program set 1 every second the user is in battle._

 _Current program sets save under title: Combat Protocol_

 _Permanent launching mental save program: Combat Protocol'_

Now, that's done. I started going back to training with my Fusion Swords while coming up with other mental save program for the other blades. _'I wonder what my little sister is doing right now. Hope she doesn't create a something that makes her lazy. I should really go check on her again later.'_ I thought to myself, then go back to brainstorming new techniques to go with my Fusion Swords.

(Tsurara's POV)

 _'These grimm blood samples are so fascinating...! Not. Hmm, I guess this prototype lab minon is okay. 100% genetic research power, 80% brain, 15% nerves, and 5% flesh, but no combat power.'_ I thought dryly, as I keep on taking down notes while watching my lab minion analyzing the sample of other different blood samples I kept around.

 _'The analyzing of the grimm blood is on schedule. Soon my Lab Minion will transfer their data through the psionic link, this way it will free up time for me to relax and sleep all day long. Nii-san doesn't know this, though.'_ I thought to myself, with a smile on my face.

I was able to create a prototype Dust Flower, but I was only able to use a modify bees to collect liquefy Dust from the Dust Flowers. These Dust Flowers cause me to create multiple greenhouses just for each type of flower and bee. With these prototypes, I was able to free up resource to other projects like Dust ammunition, Glyph research, stimuli research, but for now. I'm just going to nap the whole day.


	11. Chapter 11: Zero Information

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Zero Information**

 **Days?: New Business**

(Yuuma's POV)

(Vale: Unknown Forest)

Not even past morning and I'm already running for my life. I take a few turns through the forest while ducking a few bullets almost hitting my head. Lucky for me, Fenrir out speed the Hunters, but that doesn't mean their bullets can't reach me. I feel so happy right now that the Fenrir could self-repair, with all the bullets trying to burst the tires.

Let just say, staying in a forest during the night to train my new techniques on random grimm wasn't my brightest idea. Because now I have to run for my life, since a different team of Huntsmen and Huntresses found me. I wouldn't be running away in the first place if there's no reason for it. But, instead the Hunters started shooting me on sight.

I hiss a little, when once the bullets manage to glance my left shoulder, just enough to draw blood, but not something worry about. The small wound already started to heal and the trench coat is already repairing itself.

Hitting the switch for the AI to take over while I draw out Fusion Swords from the harness on my back, with my right hand. Twisting my upper body to the right while keeping my left hand on the handles. This will give me a head up on when the AI will take a turn so I don't fall off the Fenrir when a sudden turn came out of nowhere.

Looking back and I felt my eye twitch when I discover there no one else chasing me. _'I guess that last one was a lucky shot.'_ I thought with a deadpan face, then put Fusion Swords back into the harness on my back, then turn the AI off and head back to the factory.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Abandon Dust Factory)

"So, Nii-san. How did your training go last night?" Tsurara asks me, once I drive through the underground tunnel passageway and enter my little sister's workshop. I just look at my little sister with dull eyes.

"Good. But, for some reason, there were Beacon's students tried to shoot my head off or something. Well, at least they to disable me to capture me. Anyway, Neo's training still not finish yet. So what should we do next?" I answer my little sister's question, then ask my own.

"Do you have a wanted poster or something? Because there should be no reason for anyone to shoot at you. Unless you piss them off somewhere." Tsurara ask me while ignoring my question while trying to stop herself from laughing at her older brother because someone wanted to kill or capture him.

"Nope. I have no clue why. I'm pretty sure it's not Ozpin unless he different from the canon, where if he act like Ironwood from Altas, who would capture me on sight. No question ask. Also, I'm pretty sure I didn't piss anyone off. Unless Ironwood is here in Vale right now." I answer my little sister's question, then started thinking of why they shoot on sight.

"Well, go out there and find out why those students shot you. There must be a reason why." Tsurara said to me, then look back at the book on her table. "Oh yeah, leave behind your trench coat, I will be upgrading it." Tsurara held her hands out to me in order to take my trench coat from me.

"What kind of upgrade are you going to do with my trench coat?" I ask my little sister, but I still took off my trench coat and hand it over to my little sister anyway.

"Do you want Wind Glyphs for wind barrier, Earth Glyphs for extra defense, Fire Glyphs for AoE fire storm, Lightning Glyphs to cause lightning shock, or we can have Fire/Ice Glyphs to make mist. So which one you want?" Tsurara answers my question, then give me an options of upgrades I could pick. "Also, should we get Neo a weapon soon?"

"Earth Dust and sure. I don't mind getting Neo a weapon. She should train to use one soon. But, she will continue her physical training, then basic hand to hand combat." I answer without giving it a thought. As I hop back on Fenrir and ready to leave to find out why those students shot me on sight.

"Ah! Before I go." I just remember something, as I got off Fenrir and grab my trench coat back, then start grabbing the Black Keys inside my trench coat and transfer them in my blacksuit. "Also, I will leave behind my Fusion Swords for you to repair the blades and upgrade if need to. I may have over done it. By the way, how long will it take you to upgrade my trench coat with Earth Dust?" I ask my little sister before handing back my trench coat to her.

"Well, for your trench coat's upgrade time. It should be at least 5 hours give or take. As for your Fusion Swords. About 7 hours total, where repair takes like 30 minutes while the upgrade will take like 6 hours. Once the upgrades are done. You can swing lightly to fire a wind blade. The range of the wind blade will be increased in distance around Ruby's sniper rifle range, if you add aura that is. The fire will melt cheaper metal, Earth Dust will increase the blades durability by around 70% and even more when you use aura. If you pour aura before using Bardot, then the blades won't break, but will be stressed. So don't use it at fast paces." Tsurara answers my question, then grab a belt filled with smoke bombs and handed them to me.

I took the belt from my little sister and put it around my waist. With these smoke bombs, I should be able to escape from the battle easier. I notice my little sister already working on my trench coat. Getting on my Fenrir and drive through the underground tunnel passageway.

 _'Now, I know a place to get some information, but I wonder if the Club in RWBY canon already there or not. I better check if it's there right now. If it is there, then I will get the information, even if I have to use mind control on them.'_ I thought to myself, as I started searching for the same Club in canon.

few hours later*

(Vale: Night Club)

Good news, I found the same Club as the one in canon. Bad news, I had to wait a few hours for it to open. So I decided to go to one of the random forests in Vale to train with my Black Keys while making sure no hidden cameras discover me by messing it with Burst.

So far, no one has tried to shoot me yet, or try to capture me. I did kill some ursa and beowolves. I still can't do 4 Black Keys per hand yet. But, I was able to use my semblance to control my Black Keys when I throw them. Only up to 10 meters right now or I lose control over it. Unlike my Melchsee's Door, that can go pass the distance limit control, before I input a mental program first that is.

Once I check the time on my scroll, I drive back to the Club, which happens to be the same as the canon, but still in the beginning stage. So no dance floor or anything, but there is a bar and the person just look like Junior, but a bit older.

"What would you like?" The Junior look alike ask me. "Well, I hear a few rumors around the place and they told me I could get myself some information from here. Mind helping me, Senior?" I ask Senior, who name I found out when I saw his ID tag that his name is actually Hei Senior Xiong. Well, I guess I'm meeting with the father, who likely pass this Club to his son.

"That depend on, who is asking? And what are you asking for? Because there some information should never be brought up." Senior said to me while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well, is there any wanted poster around here? Or any 'contacts' that can sell some 'products' I have with me or any 'work' I could do." I ask Senior, who started thinking, then snap his fingers and went under the table to grab something. After a few seconds, he brought out a book and pass it to me. "This has all the current wanted posters and I already updated it today. As for the contacts you asking for. Well, you're looking at one. Show me the product to sell. I will need to see it before I could give you an answer. As for working, then yeah, I got some work for you. Now, hand me that product of yours" Senior said to me.

I took out a small tube filled with liquid Fire Dust and Ice Dust. I hand over two small tubes, one is red while the other one is light blue. "What do these do?" Senior asks me, as he picks up the red one first and he could feel the heat from inside the small tube.

"The red one would increase your body heat, so it's great to use when you feel cold. Also, it increases your metabolism. As for the other one, it's the opposite, it will lower your body's temperature instead of raising it and lower your metabolism." I answer Senior's question, as I look through the book filled with wanted posters.

"Well, that's good and all, but what the side effects? There is always a side effect of these things. Also, what's the name for these?" Senior ask me, as he picks up the liquid Ice Dust next and felt how cold it is. While I was still looking for my wanted poster, and so far, there isn't one. This confuses me a lot now.

"Heat for the red one and Frost for the light blue one. Over using of Heat will cause you to burn inside out. For the Frost, it will freeze you inside out like the Heat." I answer Senior's question, who pale a little and carefully place both small tubes on the table as if it would break any moment now.

"Are these new types of Dust bullets or something?" Senior asks me carefully because he knows these products should be used as ammunition. "Nope, you inject them into yourself. Which is the reason why you could twist the side to make the needle pop out for you to inject yourself." I answer Senior's question.

"Well, I could see why you say the side effect is when you over using them. So how many can anyone inject themselves? For those who aura unlocked and those who don't." Senior asks me while taking back the book, once I finish it.

"Those without their aura unlock can inject themselves 5 times and it will only last for an hour. As for those who have their aura unlocked, can do inject themselves 2 times, but last 5 hours." I answer Senior, who look like he about to tell how useless it for Hunters, but shut his month once I finish speaking.

"Hmm, how much lien do you want? How many would you give us and when will you give it to us?" Senior ask me, and look like he already agrees to sell them for me.


	12. Chapter 12: Shipment

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Shipment**

 **Days?: Unknown Enemy**

It has been over 2 months already. The Heat and Frost were a great sell, since it was mostly Hunters who brought them, making it a higher demand to supply, though. Because now, the Hunters don't have to worry about wearing too many clothes to stay warm, giving them the ability to fight without losing mobility from having too many clothes on them that resist their movements.

Also, thanks to the other effect on their metabolism to give them more energy by eating more while at the same time to those who in low on food or in a desert. Would have their metabolism, lower to eat less, making their supply last. Plus, another case is those who had fire/ice based fighting style and semblance will gain extra power.

Tsurara finishes repairing and upgrading my Fusion Swords after I finished making the business deal with Senior. Now, I could use Bardot and my other techniques more often than before. As for my trench coat, I should be able to block a few bullets and light melee weapons, but not heavy weapons or a sniper rifle. Still working on improving a few techniques, but most of my techniques are mainly used with Fusion Swords.

Thanks to the Heat and Frost, we were able to get more liens, which let us buy higher tier Dust and Crystal. This allow my little sister to improve the Dust Flower to make higher tier Dust. Also, we bought a lot of mineral of a different kind, which took a while to deliver. We did change the look of the abandon Dust factory. Well, at least it doesn't look like it's abandon anymore.

During the 2 months, little Neo started getting some battle experience by fighting against gangs by herself, but I would always help out when she in a bad situation. Neo did start getting a hang of using a dual handguns that can transform into knives for melee against human/faunus.

Well, we couldn't figure out a weapon for Neo to use against grimm. We'll have to wait until she's older to handle different weapons. Another interesting thing that happen during the 2 months. Is that my little sister somehow created a Pichu and a Chimecho from Pokemon. But, my little sister gave the Chimecho a nickname, Chimey. Which was given to little Neo. This way little Neo won't get lonely when both Tsurara and myself are busy. Leaving little Neo alone, so when my little sister created her own Pichu, she made another pokemon just for little Neo and she really loves her new friend.

Chimey was created from Nuroi, Wind Crystal, and Wind Liquid, along with a few other stuff to create it. Plus, Chimey have 3 drones inside, it's main body, where it could create a wind barrier 5 meters radius to deflect bullets and its power efficient. But, afterward, Chimey has to drink Wind Liquid to recover the lost Dust being used to power the wind barrier. Though, Chimey could recovery its own Dust by sleeping and the Dust will be back at full again in 7 hours of sleep. As Chimey own Dust regeneration is very slow with it floating all day.

Mostly, Chimey is not really a Pokemon, but a Nuroi a reversed engineer grimm that my little sister made from the blood samples. The most important part of Nuroi is that they inherit the grimm's growth trait, which allow the Nuroi to grow stronger with each battle and living the next day. This applies to both Pichu and Chimey as they both are Nuroi, with the same growth as a grimm. So Pichu and Chimey would get even stronger at their traits during battle and as the next day comes.

Actually, it mostly took my little sister the whole 2 months to create this two pokemon. So I kept on training with little Neo by fighting her with my Fusion Swords, then sometime with Black Keys and finally hand to hand combat. This way Neo won't get too used to my fighting style and gain more experience. Plus, with the help of my semblance to attack Neo from anywhere and any moment by using Burst, or in this case telekinesis to use random objects around us to attack her, this would help train her battle instinct.

"Stop doing your internal monologue and pay attention to the fight!" Neo shout at me, breaking me out of my internal monologue while I keep supplying my Psi energy to Burst: Telekinesis on my 4 Black Keys to parry Neo's Wind Dust rounds at me.

Thanks to my mental save program, I don't need to focus on the battle and just let my mental save program do it for me. Right now, it's just an auto defense with 4 Black Keys, which I name Absolute Defense. Because one of the program sets is that it would use any objects around me, to counter/block/parry any incoming attack targeting at me. Another program set was that any light objects will use less Psi energy and raise the speed to intercept the attacks. As for heavy objects, it would drain more Psi energy to move them.

I made Absolute Defense as an active type technique like Bardot, since I'm pretty sure I don't have enough Psi energy to keep Absolute Defense for more than 12 hours, depending on how many objects and how heavy it is, which will drain my Psi energy even more. "Will you focus already?! And can you stop using your Absolute Defense?! I can't even get near you without being cut!" Neo shout at me in rage.

Sure, Neo has her Chimey to help her deflect my Black Keys, but after a few minutes of our sparring match. Chimey already out of Wind Dust because I use 2 Black Keys to attack Chimey with multiple thrusts in high speed. Lost a bit of Psi energy, but I recover those Psi energy already. But, Chimey on the other hand, can't recover Dust fast enough without the need to drink Wind Liquid.

I see Neo growling at me in rage, as she transforms her handguns into knives and charges right at me. But, before my Black Keys could intercept her. Neo teleported behind me with her knives ready to piercing my back.

I increasing my speed and reflex by 30% each, as I flick my left wrist and 3 Black Keys' hilt appear between my knuckles, where I activate my Glyphs Rune gloves with aura to summon the blade on the hilts to counter Neo's sneak attack, but end up missing. Neo once again teleported away from my striking zone.

I turn around and with a flick of my wrist, throwing all my Black Keys straight at Neo. The attack surprise Neo, but with all her training, she was able to parry the Black Keys, with her knives enough for her to dodge the attack. Neo let out a yelp, as she roll away from the Black Keys that almost piercing her shoulder.

Neo got back up and glare at me, then quickly move away to dodge the Black Keys trying to cut her to pieces. I could tell Neo is piss off right now and Chimey was also glaring at me for harming it's owner/friend.

To my surprise, Chimey float in front Neo, who was shocked to see her friend protecting her, even when she could just move out of the way, but look like Chimey was too busy worrying about Neo to notice.

I stop the Black Keys from cutting Chimey and Neo, then return them back to me as I de-summon the blades on my Black Keys and place the hilts back in my sleeves, where the other hilts are.

"Alright, that end, our today sparring match. Why don't you take Chimey here and go downstairs to feed it. Also, you should give your handguns/knives to my little sister to repair them. I will be leaving for the next shipment." I said to Neo, who glared at me for a few more seconds, then nodded as she grabs her Chimey and heads downstairs to feed her friend Wind Liquid.

Walking over a few tables, I grab my trench coat and put it on, along with my harness with Fusion Swords in it. I think it over a little and decided why not, and grab the belt filled with smoke bombs as well. Since it helps me lots of time during the 2 months. One of them helps me escape from a crazy guy, who wanted to take my Fusion Swords for some reason. _'I think he still out there trying to steal other people's weapons right now.'_ I thought to myself, as I restock on all smoke bombs and refilled the Dust inside the Black Keys inside my sleeves.

Picking up a case filled with a dozen each of Heat and Frost, then place it on the back of Fenrir while using Burst to keep it stay in place. Hopping on the Fenrir and drive through the gate, which two macho minions already open for me to drive through. I drive pass the gate while the two macho minions started closing the gate once I pass it.

I turn a few turns and drive towards the Night Club, where I will deliver the next stock of Heat and Frost. Also, two van is following me behind so they could help carry a few things. Since today is where I will get my packages that contains high purity Dust/Crystal, minerals, and weapon blueprints from Senior, who was selling it to me with decent price than the one in the local store for Dust/Crystal and including the extra cost for shipping from different kingdoms.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Night Club's Back Alley)

In a few minutes, I arrive in the back of the Night Club, where Senior is waiting for me, where there a few crates nearby him. Stopping in front of Senior, who look at me for a few seconds and smile at me. "Welcome, my friend. I'm glad you arrive. I must say, that making that business deal with you was my best decision I have ever made. Now, I got more people coming to me for information and asking for trades. Enough about me. You can get your people to take those crates over there." Senior greet me, then point to the crates to my right, that contains the Dust/Crystal, minerals, and the blueprints for different weapons.

I made sure to check everything is there and nothing out of place. I got the minions to transfer the goods into the crates that we bought with us before we put it in the van. Once I made sure to watch everything is in order with my increased senses to not miss anything. I frown a little, when I notice there a tiny problem. Someone left a tracker chip in one of the minerals, which has a small bump that couldn't be seen with the naked eyes, but with my Sense-type Rise. I found it and it is actually sticking out.

I grab the mineral that contains the not so hidden tracking chip before my eyes. I look at the corner of my eyes to see Senior's reaction to my action. But, he didn't look surprised at all. Either he thinks I just wanted to see random one or there are more tracking chips. I pull out my scroll and message my little sister about this. Then one of the minions walks up to me as I hand over the mineral in my hand.

"Hey, Senior. Just a little curious, but who was the one selling me all these?" I ask Senior, who look at me with a surprised look, then started thinking. I look back and see the minion I gave the tracking chip to, just ate the whole thing. Then I got a message from my little sister that she trace the link to the owner, as the minions start opening the other crates and eating the other hidden tracking chips.

After a few minutes later, where the minions finish eating the rest of the hidden tracking chips and carry the crates back inside the van, then drive back towards the factory.

I waited for Senior to answer, but to my surprise. All the empty crates quickly move on its own where they stack on each other, then crush themselves to form a wooden round shield to block a bullet aiming for me.

Sadly, the wooden round shield was destroyed by another shot. Lucky for me, I was able to push the shocked Senior back into his Club while I raise my speed and strength by 30%.

My Fenrir already driving itself to reach me. As my mental save program: Absolute Defense reused the scatter woods to reform into a small, thicker round shield to block the sniper.


	13. Chapter 13: Traveling

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Traveling**

 **Days?: Unknown Enemy Part 2**

I jump a few feet and use Fenrir as a springboard, as I draw out Fusion Swords while spinning around in midair and use all the momentum to deflect the bullet straight back to its owner. Using the random scatter woods as a platform to push myself towards Fenrir. I place Fusion Swords back into the harness on my back and land on Fenrir, where I already start to drive away from the area.

I made the Fenrir speed past all the cars around me using them as shields. _'Really started to hate this! Someone actually hired an assassin to assassinate me! AGAIN!'_ I shout in my mind, then felt my Calm Mind forcing me to calm down. I turn a few corners and head towards Forever Fall forest. Wondering if the sniper is going to chase after me or not, but I will take my chance in the forest.

(Vale: Forever Fall)

"I swear if it's the same sniper from before. I'll shove a raw Fire Crystal straight into their throat if I ever catch them." I growl to myself, as I pull the brake while sliding to my left while I draw out my Fusion Swords.

Increasing my eyesight and reflex, with Sense-type Rise by 50% each. I swing Fusion Swords, sending the bullet aiming for my head to the side, as I make Fenrir drive straight towards the sniper while hitting the switch for Fenrir to unfold the plasma lances.

I keep parrying all the bullets that kept on aiming for my head with my Fusion Swords while narrowing my eyes at the sniper, ready to go in for the kill or I would of gone for the kill, if I didn't find out it wasn't actually the same sniper that tried to assassinate me for 2 months. Cause I found out it was actually someone I didn't think I would see again anytime soon. It was Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, who currently driving a car straight at me, with Summer trying to snipe me with her sniper rifle.

 _'Wait, why are they chasing after me again? And where are Raven and Qrow?'_ I thought to myself, as I weave my way through Summer's sniper shot. Once I got a bit closer to Summer and Taiyang. I watch Summer shift her sniper into an assault rifle and started spraying a large amount of Lightning Dust rounds at me, almost causing me to drop my Fusion Swords from the shock.

I hit a switch on the handle, activating the wind barrier, which deflect all the bullets and increase Fenrir's speed. I could see the shocked look on both Summer and Taiyang's faces, when I already drove past them before they realize I was getting further ahead of them. I could hear Taiyang cursing really loud from behind me.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I shout at them and I always wanted to say that. A few more bullets were being deflected by the wind barrier, but I don't know how long this wind barrier will last. So I continue escaping them while weaving through the trees in my path and out of the Forever Fall forest.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Umbrella Factory)

After driving out of Forever Fall forest. I head towards the Umbrella Factory, formerly the Abandon Dust Factory. I drive to the front gate, where macho minions started opening the gate, when they noticed I'm nearby.

I let out a sigh of relief, when I notice the van made it back safely and Raven and Qrow didn't try to ambush the van. I walk downstairs to meet up with my little sister to discuss our next action.

1 months later*

 **Day?: Retrain**

I choose to stay in the factory because I don't know if Summer and her team are still trying to chase me down. So I decided to stay and train along with Neo. Also, I got myself a desert eagle, since I need to train my hand and wrist to handle the recoil. My little sister made this desert eagle for training purpose only. Which means, I can't use it out of training and sparring match.

During the month, I used the training minions, which my little sister created in her spare time and for Neo and myself to used for our training. So far, I can't shoot to save my life without the help of my mental program. I could shoot an enemy if they close or big target that won't make me miss. At least, I was able to train my hand and wrist from being snap by the recoil.

Tsurara was able to create Crow from her many project ideas. It was a small bird at first, then my little sister increase Crow's growth by overfeeding it. A nuroi fatty nevermore, that will act like an airship to carry goods to be deliver to faraway places, since Crow has zero combat power unless you count Crow sitting on someone to death.

Along with creating Crow and a desert eagle for training. My little sister finally finishes creating the nuroi Fusion Swords, where it gets stronger with age and each fight it survive. It's good and all, but man it is heavier than my Dust Fusion Swords. I had to raise my own strength up to 30% just to even hold it with two hands, 60% if I just want to simply swing it.

Besides waiting for Crow to grow bigger to carry my Fenrir, along with a few crates filled with important stuff. I'm training both my arms to handle the recoil on the modified desert eagle, which has more recoil than normal. I'm pretty sure that's what made me keep missing, but at least I could handle the recoil without it breaking my wrist.

Right now, I;m training my arm strength to let me hold the nuroi Fusion Swords with a single arm. Good news, I can hold it with a single arm. The bad news, it takes me too long to swing and an enemy could just dodge my slow attack. Which is pretty sad, but if I use my semblance, then I could swing the Fusion Swords with one hand like nothing.

Now, if only my little sister stop laughing at my failure of being able to fire a desert eagle in one hand while holding the Fusion Swords in the other. But, with all the laughter, it's kind of hard to focus.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?!" I cried out to my little sister, who got enough control over herself to answer me, "Because it's funny! Most of the time, you would drop the Fusion Swords on your own feet! HAHA!" My little sister finally lost control over herself and end up laughing again.

I mumble a few curses, but kept on swinging Fusion Swords with one arm in different angles while testing my aim with the desert eagle. Also, I'm using my semblance to move a few rocks, the size of a bowling ball, around me. Where each different rock going around the room at different speed from each other. Some are slow enough for me to shoot at, but then another rock that's fast to attack me, when I'm not paying attention to it.

This is a training method for reflex, control, strength, speed, and endurance. So far, I can't even shoot one rock and to make it worst. I keep getting hit at the back of my head and a few time they hit my fingers, causing me to drop my Fusion Swords from the sudden pain in my fingers.

"HAHAHA! You just got rekt by a rock!" Tsurara laugh even louder, when she saw a rock just hurl itself into my gut, then another one slam into my head, making me lean back. The most funny part was that 3 new rocks hit me in the balls, gut and head at the same time. Making me drop my Fusion Swords and the desert eagle while I was covering my balls and curl into a ball from the pain while using Healing-type Rise to heal myself.

"I can't believe this! Oh, my gods! Where my scroll when I need it?!" Tsurara shouts in regret, but end up laughing again, when she saw me just got nailed in the back with another rock, when I didn't notice.

"End." I spoke out loud, causing all the end rocks in the room to stop in midair before they slowly drop to the ground. Ending the training while my little sister was wiping her tears from laughing too much.

"Okay, enough with the joke. I need you to go to Vacuo to expand our business with the Frost. As for the Heat, we'll talk about those after you return from your trip. Crow is already big enough to carry a dozen crate of Frost and your Fenrir. So make sure to pack some ration bars." Tsurara said to me, as she walks out of the training room while giggling still from remembering what happen a few minutes ago.

I look at my little sister with dull eyes, but put my head's down from feeling the shame. Sure, I get more experience with the training method I came up with, but so far, I never last long enough to use both desert eagle and my Fusion Swords. But, if I only use 1 instead of both, I would last longer and destroy the rocks before they could hit me.

Heading to the other room, where Crow is and already loaded with crates filled with Frost, along with my Fenrir. I toss desert eagle to the table next to the ammo box, that's next to the door. I walk toward the door while placing Fusion Swords in the harness on my back. I look up at the nuroi nevermore, known as Crow, who was busy finishing eating whatever my little sister feed it.

"I still wonder what my little sister feed Crow, to make him grow this big in a month. It must be something in the food." I mumble to myself, as I walk upstairs, where their's a small door on the side of Crow. I still can't believe my little sister created a living bird that part machines.

I look around the room and see a few seats on the side and found a case full of ration bars on a table. There's a small note on next to the box. Picking it up the note and started reading it out loud, "Nii-san. Be thankful that I was able to make your ration bars taste like a pancake with honey now. Love your cute little sister." I finish reading and mumble a thanks to my little sister and place the note on the table, then grab one of the ration bars, sitting down on one of the seats while looking at the screen at the corner of the room, that show me what Crow sees.

"Welp, I better get comfortable. Going to be a day or two before Crow makes it to Vacuo Kingdom." I mumble to myself, as I get comfortable in my seat while finishing the ration bar in my hand.

2 days later*

 **Day?: World of Sand**

"Bored...I'm so bored..." I mumble to myself while training my semblance by making the a few ration bars to move around like a solar system, with my right hand as the sun. I look at the other screens, where I could see what the fighter raven's sees. The fighter ravens are here to protect Crow because I'm here, which would attract flying type grimm to attack.

I look through one of the fighter raven's sights and found myself looking down, where there a surprisingly a pack of grimm what look like a salamander, but with black skin and white bone armor on it's knees, head, and spear like blade on the tip of it's tail. I shall call them salamander. Plus, with them breathing fire, I say it's a good name for them.

I zoom in on the pack of salamanders and found a familiar person facing against them alone. I was confused, since there's a single person facing a pack of salamanders alone. I was a little curious and decided to search nearby for people in case the person was abandon/being bait, and not a second later, I found 3 people running away.

"Well, that answer my question. Look like someone been betrayed and abandon by their team. From the look on the person's face, they were out for blood. Wait, is that who I think it is?" I mumble to myself, then look at the person's face once I get the screen to focus on the person, who happen to look like some queen I know.


	14. Chapter 14: Sky Diving

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sky Diving**

 **Days?: World of Sand Part 2**

"Well, shit. It really is Cinder Fall. Those video didn't do justice on her looks." I mumble to myself while carefully look at her. A few seconds later, I was on Fenrir and putting on my goggle, then inject my aura into Fenrir to kick start the engine. "Crow! Open the lower deck!" I shout at Crow, a second later, the lower deck is open. "Cinder better be thanking me, once I save her." I mumble to myself and hope I don't get my ass on fire.

I felt a smirk forming on my face and drive Fenrir out the lower deck, but something happens. For some reason, a metal crate appears in front of me, just when Fenrir drives off the hatch. I crash into the metal crate, throwing me off of Fenrir and send me skydiving with the Fenrir left behind. "So not cooooooool!" I shout in rage before Calm Mind took effect.

"Damn it. I could just tell my little sister is laughing at me right now. This so not cool. No wonder my little sister keeps laughing at me. I need to be a cool older brother, then...then maybe my little sister will finally look up to me like in the past. But, first. I need to survive this." I thought out loud while ignoring the fighter ravens looking at me like I'm crazy for talking to myself.

"Now, where was I? Oh! Right, AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I thought out loud, then remember what I was during a few minutes ago and shout my battle cry. I draw out Fusion Swords from the harness and thrust it in front of me, causing me to fall down from the sky even faster than before. "AAAAAHHHHHH! UGH! Damn! Bug in my eye! So not cool!" I stop my battle cry, when an insect got in my left eye while I was still falling.

"Man, now I wish I didn't take off my goggle a few minutes ago. Nasty. So not cool. I better put my-and it's gone..." I said to myself, as I wipe the bug off my eye, making me feel gross out from feeling the blood, then I took out my goggle, but it slip out of my hand, causing me to lose the sight of it. "Welp, no crying over spill milk. Now, how long-SHIT!" I mumble to myself and started thinking how long it will take me to finally reach the ground, when I discover I was just a few meters away from the salamander's below me.

Thanks to Combat Protocol, I was able to calmly analyze the situation to take the most optimal action. Once my Fusion Swords rams straight through the salamander's head. I place my left hand over the side of Fusion Swords and use my semblance to release Canaan from its place.

I use a mental program to launch Canaan at the salamander. That was about to take a bite at Cinder, who was surprised to see me, causing her to lost focus of her surrounding for a few seconds, enough time for one of the salamanders to take action.

I raise Strength-type Rise: Control 30% and Strength 10%, and kill the salamander on the ground with a stomp to its head. Pulling Fusion Swords out of the ground while stretching out my left hand towards Canaan, where the mental program take effect as Canaan fly back into my outstretched left hand.

I throw a back kick at the salamander trying to attack me from behind, causing it to crash into the other salamanders. As I put Canaan back into the Fusion Swords and start killing salamanders around me. With a single swing of my Fusion Swords. I have already killed 2 salamanders, their heads cut in halves before either of them could do anything.

"You alright? No injuries?" I ask Cinder, after I jump over a salamander, who's head is cut off by my Fusion Swords and land next to Cinder. That's fighting off two salamanders, then kill one of the salamanders, with a cut it left front leg, causing its balance to throw off, where Cinder took advantage of. As she kick the grimm's jaw, throwing the grimm in the air to be used as a shield against the other salamander's fireball.

"Are you crazy?!" Cinder shout at me while ignoring my questions, as she kills off another salamanders. "What I do?!" I shout back, as I did a quick spin to add in extra speed to cut multiple salamanders' necks before they could spit fire. "You just fell from the sky and fighting off a pack of grimm like you do this every day! And you have the nerve to ask me 'What I do'?!" Cinder scream at me, as she fires off another fire blade around her, burning a few grimm to death.

"Well, I'm heading towards Vacuo, but found you out here alone, facing off against pack of grimm. So I decided to help out." I said to Cinder, who look at me as if I was crazy. I spin Fusion Swords to my right, blocking a fireball from hitting me. Sending aura to my Fusion Swords, causing it to glow a little green and red. Then, I thrust my Fusion Swords in the salamander's direction, firing off a fire spear.

Activating my Burst Stream while weaving around the salamanders. "Melchsee's Lance. Target: Grimm Salamanders. Avoid: Everything else." I whisper my mental save program. I point my left palm at one of the grimm, where a small black sphere appears in front of my left palm and fire itself. Moving at extreme speed, leaving a trail of itself along its path that can be used to slice enemy that dare to touch the trail.

I quickly rush towards Cinder, picking her up and putting her over my shoulder while running away from the area. "Hey! What...are...you...doing..." Cinder shout at me in the beginning, but started to whisper in shock, as she watches Melchsee's Lance piercing multiple salamanders and using the trail to cut off any escape routes.

After the black sphere pierce the 5th salamander. The trail started moving to save up the remaining Psi energy, causing the trail to slice through the remaining grimm easily. Now, with all the grimm in the area killed off, the Melchsee's Lance stop moving as it breaks down. Disappearing from the world as if it never existed.

Once I noticed the Melchsee's Lance is gone. I gently put down the shocked Cinder, who's looking at the same spot where the pack of grimm used to be. I see in Cinder's eyes that she wanted to ask me many questions about what just happen, but kept the questions to herself. Afraid that I would leave her behind because she tried to know something she has no right to know.

"WHAT IN OUM IS THAT?!" Cinder shout in surprise, when Crow land in front of us and Cinder look like she about to run, but held her ground. I don't blame her, since Crow is really big and all Crow need to do is fly a little in the air, then drop itself on you, crushing you under its butt.

"Don't worry. That fatty Crow. Hey! You know it true! Now, open up the lower deck!" I try to get Cinder to calm down while introducing Crow to her, then Crow growl at me. This causes me to shout at Crow, because it's true, then tell Crow to open the lower deck for me and Cinder to enter.

As Cinder and I enter the lower deck. I walk next to the metal crate that trip me if it weren't filled with Frost. I would of smash it to pieces. Instead, I just push it back to the side and this time. I made sure to lock the metal crate in place. _'Stupid minions can't even remember to lock it in place._ ' I growl inward, then take a seat in front of Cinder, who look at me with a wry look.

(Cinder's POV)

I didn't know what to do. The option to ask the person to drop me off somewhere once we arrive at Vacuo was out, since it looks like the person in front of her doesn't look like he has control over Crow. I was still baffled to find out that Crow is a cyborg. At least, I'm happy that I won't have to walk back to Vacuo. _'After all, I don't have any food on me.'_

While I was thinking, I was given some kind of food that shape;s of a rectangle, causing me to look at the person. After considering it for a moment, I accept it and gave him a nod of thanks. Once I take a bite of the weird food, it surprised me, when it tastes like honey. As honey is very rare in Vacuo Kingdom. I started to wonder who this person is and why he decided to come to Vacuo, not that I would pry into his business. But, I'm glad he shows up to help me kill the pack of grimm.

I wonder if he is selling Dust as I use up my supply of Dust. _'Soon...I will get you guys back for betraying me...'_ I thought darkly, then the thought disappears once I take the next bite. I was about to reach for another honey bar, but stop and look at the person in front of me. I see him giving me a permission to take another one when he nodded at me. "Thank you." I mumble to him, but I could tell he heard me.

(Yuuma's POV)

Once I gave my nod to approve of her to take more ration bars. I could tell she must be hungry by now with all that happen today. "Excuse me, if I may ask, but who are you?" Cinder asks me, once she finish her 2nd ration bar. I debate if I should tell her my real name or not.

"Hmm, I will be honest with you. I don't trust you right now. So I will just give you my first name while the rest of name will be kept in secret. You may call me Yuuma, when it's just us two alone. But, in public and outside this room. You will call me Karasume." I gave Cinder my first name.

Cinder look like she wanted to ask me the reason why I told her my real first name and making her call me by my alias in a public area. From the look on her face, she was really debating to ask or not.

 _'I need to hurry up and sell these Frost to the people in Vacuo.'_ I thought to myself, as I glance at the metal box. Since I don't want to leave my cute little sister alone by herself, even if Neo is there with her. Who knows what kind of weird people would try to kidnap my dear sweet Tsurara. I narrow my eyes by the thoughts of anyone trying to touch her.

 _'If they can't pay for it with lien. Then I shall steal their the blueprints, information, and even their survival knowledge within the deep of their minds .'_ I though in greed as the thoughts of all the projects my little sister could do.

"Uh...I guess all of us have a secret..." Cinder mumble to herself quietly, "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cinder Fall, even if you didn't give me your full name. I'm thankful of you for saving me and I wish to ask a favor from you if it's not too much trouble for you that is." Cinder said to me, as she asks me a favor.


	15. Chapter 15: Time Flying Away

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Time Flying Away**

 **Days?: World of Sand Part 3**

"Depend on the favor." I said to Cinder, who looked at me in the eyes. Cinder closes her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want you to help me find my former teammates and help me get my revenge on them for betraying me." Cinder said to me in a calm voice, but filled with hatred.

"Well, I don't mind helping you get your revenge on them. But, now you owe me 3 favors. Do you really want my help?" I agree to Cinder's favor, but I remind her how much she owes me right now and asked her if she really want to ask for my help.

I could see Cinder started to rethink about asking for my help, when she notice I have a small smile, but to her. It's like she's making a deal with the devil. Maybe it's because, I'm trying to train in my Nova, causing illusional black flame to appear around my body.

"Tell me what kind of favors are you going to ask in return first, then I give you my answer." Cinder asks me while narrowing her eyes at me to see what kind of favors I ask in return.

2 years later*

 **Days?: Average Day**

(Vale: Umbrella Factory)

"I still can't believe it's been two years since we came to this world." I said to my little sister while I was training my aura control, since I already finished training my semblance.

"Believe it or not. It's been 2 years. So how goes with Neo's training?" Tsurara ask me about Neo's training going.

"Pretty good. I'm thinking of letting her enter Signal academy to act as our spy." I answer my little sister.

While I continue training my aura control by enhancing my body with aura. But, because of my lack of aura control, my enhancement gives a bigger physical boost and at the same time, shorten the duration, unlike others. So far, it only last 10 minutes before my aura runs dry.

Then there my gun training. I still suck at aiming with the desert eagle, without the support of my semblance, but at least I could shoot a few meters away.

My little sister decided watching me whenever I train my shooting. My newly wedded wife, Cinder Fall, we marry after she got her revenge and a few months of dating. Cinder and my little sister get along with each other by watching me miss all my shots during gun training.

"By the way, Glynda doing? Still being annoyed of staying in Beacon as a student?" Cinder asks Tsurara, about her own wife. Cinder was a little surprise someone strict as Glynda was actually a lesbian and lolicon.

"I'm more surprise my little sister is actually bisexual, but more lean towards lesiban. I still blame myself for letting her use the internet." I mumble to myself, but Tsurara heard me and stick her tongue at me.

"She pisses at us for making her stay in Beacon as a spy, but mostly angry with all the boys asking her out. Actually, I got a message from her that she almost close to killing a guy from spreading a rumor that they are going out. So I sent her a message to tell her to test my new prototype meat shield I finish making last night." Tsurara answers Cinder's question while looking at Yuuma with a glare, but look like she pouting, then narrow her eyes in rage of someone trying to steal her waifu from her.

"Welp, advance aura control is just a dream to me. Thanks to my semblance, my aura is massive, which cause controlling it to be even harder. Better go train my Black Keys instead, and no. I am not going to do gun training right now." I said to both Tsurara and Cinder, before they could even ask/demand me to do gun training, which I outright refuse to do for a while.

"I'll help you." Cinder offer her help, as she follows me to the training room. "Sure, why not. I need to keep up with my training in using Black Keys more often and facing someone with your fighting style should help me." I said to my wife, who nodded at me. "You coming, Tsurara?" Cinder ask her sister-in-law if she wanted to come with us to watch or join in the sparring match.

(Tsurara's POV)

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm going to visit a boy who dare spread such rumor about my waifu." I said to Cinder, as I gave a lazy wave.

I pick up my Pichu and walk towards my bed to take an afternoon nap, after I send one of my Elite minions to deal with the trash.

the next day*

 **Day?: Stroll Through Town**

(Yuuma's POV)

 _'The news...it's so boring!'_ I thought to myself while having to deal with this torture of watching the news on TV. I would of change the channel, but the last time I did that. Cinder almost put my whole body on fire. Lucky for me, my semblance save me before I was roasted alive.

Soon, I started to feel sleepy, but before I fall asleep. I notice a tape on the table. "Hey, Tsurara. Isn't that one of your tapes on the table?" I ask my little sister, who was sitting in the couch with Glynda, whispering to each other and ignoring the world around them. "And she ignores me." I mumble to myself, while Cinder rub me on the back softly to make me feel better.

1 hour later*

After I put the tape in, Cinder and I watch what my little sister recorded on the tape. Well, we saw something disturbing, but it's the usual things my little sister do in her labs, like changing me into a girl and I ban her from her workshop for a month, because I was turned into a girl, for a week before I was turn back.

We saw the poor guy screaming while puking blood and vomit, while his body bulging to unnatural size. A few minutes of screaming later, the guy's skin start to melt before he finally exploded, painting the walls around him with his flesh and blood.

Even if I don't faint like the few first times I watch my little sister's experiments. I just feel numb right now and my wife, Cinder felt the same, even if she feel sick from watching something so disturbing, but now, after living with my little sister. Both of us got used to it, even Glynda didn't even look disturbed by it, but instead looks aroused from the sight.

Not after a minute later, after the video end. I see my little sister's Pichu walk up to the TV and grab the tape, then walk towards a secret room next to the TV that hold bookshelfs of tapes. Well, not really secret to everyone who live here, but to visitors, if we ever have one.

"Well, that is over. What should we do next?" I ask everyone while I smack the back of my little sister's head, when she elbow me in the rib for no reason.

"Buy me cake and fill out Neo's school application." Tsurara said to me. "Ok, but we all going." I said to my little sister. "Nope~ I want to sit on my bed and roll around~" Tsurara rejected me. "I will drag you with me if I have to." I said to my little sister, who pouted at me.

"How about you and Cinder go with Neo like a date?" Tsurara ask me while giving me the puppy eyes. Since she knows how stubborn her Nii-san is.

"Leave me out of this." Cinder said before she walk away to find Neo, so they can get dress and ready to go to Signal academy.

I just flick my little sister's head, causing her to yelp, when I use 1% Burst and Strength-type Rise to send a small electrical current to shock her.

"Fine." Tsurara grumble, then walk into her room, and a few minutes later. She came out wearing her loose shirt with a bikini jean, but without the bikini, sport bra and some wedge ankle boots, that make me cringe from seeing my little sister walk in those.

"We're ready." Cinder calls out, with Neo next to her, smiling like an innocent little girl, but knowing her for 2 years. I know she is a battle manic and an ice cream lover, with her sidekick/best friend Chimey.

30 minutes later*

 _'I hate my little sister sometime!'_ I cried mentally, as I steer Fenrir to speed past the cars around me. As I run away from Raven, who's trying to cut my head off.

 _'Every time she sees me. She would tries to chase me down and aim for the kill because I saw her half naked...well, 3/4 naked. She had her pantie on._ ' I duck my head and swing Fusion Swords behind me to stop Raven's blade. I got the feeling Raven knew what I was thinking from the killer intent she's releasing.

 _'I wish Tsurara wouldn't just point at me and scream "there's a criminal" when I arrive at Signal, even though this way. All the attention will be drawn onto me instead of the others, but I didn't think team STRQ would be there!'_ I thought with a scowl, then I activate the AI on Fenrir.

"Die already!" Raven shout at me, with a voice filled with hatred. I stand on top of Fenrir while it's in combat mode. I quickly pop Russell out of Fusion Swords and duel wields both Russell and the Fusion Swords. As I blocked Raven's flurry strikes of her blade.

I tried to knock Raven off Fenrir, but she keeps teleporting back. All her strikes are aiming for my vital points and much to my annoyance. She kept on aiming to cut my balls off whenever she got the chances.

I'm starting to think she gotten used to combat on Fenrir, but then I just remember that throughout the 2 years, I fought Raven the most.

Just before Raven stab me right between my eyes. I rise Russell to parry her attack, kicking her in the gut, throwing her off Fenrir. I flip Fusion Swords in a reverse grip and whisper, "Bardot," sending Monica and Canaan at Raven, who's behind me.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Raven growls at me, as she knocks away Monica and Canaan. Before I can reply back. I was punch in the back of my head.

"Why are you even chasing me for?! I said sorry already! Will you leave me alone already?!" I shout at Raven, sending a wind blade at her. "NEVER!" Raven shout, as she fires her own wind blade to counter mine.

As both wind blade clash against each other, mine overpower Raven's and continue heading towards Raven, but Raven made a portal to escape from being slice in half.

I pop Russell back into the front, with Monica and Canaan back on the side. Pouring my aura into Fusion Swords, sending a massive wind blade at Raven, who appear above me.

Raven create a portal in front of her, suck in the massive wind blade and creating a second portal to my left, sending the wind blade back at me.

I send another massive wind blade, causing an explosion, creating a dust cloud in the area. I store Fusion Swords away inside Fenrir and accelerate Feneir out of the area.

"I'm not letting you escape! I'll have your head!" Raven shout, as she creates multiple portals to catch up to me. _'I'm starting to get the feeling. I'm the main reason she is training herself harder. I don't know about canon, but I got the feeling this Raven is already stronger than her canon counterpart.'_ I thought, as I turn to the right.


	16. Chapter 16: The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Journey**

 **Days?: Stroll Through Town Part 2**

"Get back here! And fight me like a man!" Raven shout from behind me, as she continues chasing after me via portals. "Leave me alone, damn it! This is so not cool!" I shout back and accelerate Fenrir even further.

After a few turns to ditch Raven off my trails, but from the look of it. Raven is catching up to me. So I grab a few smoke bombs from my belt and throw them behind me while using Burst to cause them to explode.

"You can run all you want! But, I will find you sooner or later! Mark my word! I! Will! Find! You!" Raven shout at me, but soon I can no longer hear her shouts, as I leave her behind and I drive towards Umbrella Factory.

"Man, she getting more and more crazy during these 2 years." I mumble to myself. As I let out a sigh of relief and turn Fenrir's combat mode off. "Ah, the wind going through my hair, making me look so cool and **BANG!*** -DAMN IT! NOT COOL BRO! **BANG!*** NOT COOL!" I mumble, then find myself being shot at by Qrow, who was ambush me.

"I will kill you! You dare steal my beer-I MEAN LOOKING AT MY SISTER NAKED?! Your life is mine!" Qrow shout at me, as he descends from the sky, with his scythe ready to cut my head off.

"SHUT UP! You stole my beer last month! It's my right to steal yours! As for seeing your sister naked. Well, Its her fault that she keep flashing herself at me!" I shout at Qrow, who has a red face now, then change into a crow to follow me, after missing to slice my head off.

"Sharing is caring, bastard! And you a criminal! I have the right to take what's yours as mine!" Qrow counter while his voice is squeaky from being his crow form.

"Besides! That brew of yours is amazing! I can't find anything like that! So hand them-WHAT THE HELL MAN! You're drinking in front of me?!" Qrow shout at me in a squeaky voice while hating me even more when he saw me take out a bottle that filled with my little sister's handmade brew and drinks it right in front of Qrow.

"SCREW OFF!" I shout at Qrow, then with a flick of my hand, I throw a smoke bomb right at him, but before he could dodge it. I use Burst to cause it explode right into his face, causing Qrow to cough a little while trying to get out of the smoke field before he smacks himself into something.

To take make it even worst for Qrow. The brew I'm drinking is Water Brew, refreshing my body condition and make me feel more relax. After taking a few more gulps, I put away the Water Brew and drive out of the area before Qrow escape from the smoke field.

Taking a few turns to make sure there no one is following me or another ambush. I finally head back to the Umbrella Factory and see if everyone back from Signal.

the next day*

 **Day?: Cake Day**

"Nii-san~ Go buy me a cake~" Tsurara said to me while rolling around her bed. I let out a sigh, then take a gulp of brew, which I randomly took from my little sister's brew collections.

"Nii-san~ I won't say you got a drinking issue since it's my brew, but I want my cake~." Tsurara said to me, as she stops rolling and looks at me, with concern on her face, then gone back to rolling. "I do not have a drinking issue...I have been stressed out lately..." I said to my little sister, then chuck another brew after finish the first one.

"Nii-san, you can't get drunk from the brew you're drinking and you're drinking from my brew collections again. Also, why aren't you buying my cake~?" Tsurara remind me, as she points to my right and proves her point that I am drinking from her brew collections. "Meh, you can make another one easily." I said to Tsurara, then finish off my 2nd brew, which happens to be Fire Brew.

"I don't care about your drinking from my brew collections. I'm talking about why you aren't buying my cake right now~?!" Tsurara whine at me, as she gives me a pout.

"I just brought you one an hour ago. What happen to that one?" I ask my little sister, finish drinking the Fire Brew. "I already ate it~ Get me another one~ Pretty please~? Nii-chan~" Tsurara try to look cute to me so I will buy another cake for her.

"Why do I have to buy one again?" I mumble to myself, then grab another random brew to bring with me. As I leave the room and head towards Fenrir. "Bye~ Bye~ Nii-chan! Remember! I don't care what kind of cake you can buy and bring back, but for each cake, you ruin while coming back. I will torture you even harder~" Tsurara said to me before I left the room.

"Don't you mean training?" I ask my little sister with a strained smile. "Why would I lie to you? My dear Nii-chan~ Besides, it's great for training pain tolerance~ Also, it's a punishment for ruining the cake. You don't see me ruining your weapons~" Tsurara said with a big smile on her face.

"Fine. By the way, where my hug?" I said to my little sister, as I spread out my arms. My little sister's answer was rolling off her bed, then to the floor and all ways to my legs, where she hugs my legs. After a brief moment, Tsurara rolls back up and back to her bed.

"Is it that much of a trouble for you to give me a normal hug?" I ask with a deadpan. "Yes~ Now, go get my cake~ I'm going to take a nap~" Tsurara said to me, then roll a few more time on her bed before she naps.

I shook my head at my little sister being silly. Nonetheless, as an older brother. I will buy her a cake or two. Depending if they have any extra.

I walk out of the room and notice Cinder and Neo are sparring with each other. "You guys want anything before I buy Tsurara's cake?" I ask them, but was ignored. "Welp. Guess not." I mumble to myself and got on Fenrir while the macho minions are opening the gate for me.

few hours later*

"Here your cakes." I said to my little sister, placing 2 white boxes in front of the surprised Tsurara. "What happen to...you...?" Tsurara ask me slowly, when she saw me fall to the ground. "Raven. Raven is what happen." I mumble from the ground.

"Oh! Well, thanks for the cakes. I was waiting for you a few hours ago." Tsurara said to me, as she begins to eat her first cake. "No problem. I'm just going to sleep now." I said to my little sister and let myself fall asleep.

few years later*

 **Days?: Relationship**

(Unknown Snow Forest)

I was watching two people fighting. One was Summer Rose, who beaten and covered in her own blood and the other is a humanoid grimm.

The humanoid grimm was named Salem from what I remember. She shows up one day asking if my family wants to join her in her goal to get rid of mankind. She tried to scout for us even though we are also belong to mankind is because Salem found about Tsurara's experiments, she figures we hate mankind as well.

I flick my right hand, throwing 4 Black Keys at Salem, causing her to move away from Summer.

"Now, Salem. I can't have you kill off my rival's teammates." I said out loud, stopping Salem from killing Summer. "YOU?!" Salem shouts in rage. From the look of it, Salem was about to finish Summer off, but was intercepted.

"You? Uh, sorry, but I never did catch your name all these years." Summer said to me while panting heavily as she try to use the last bit of her aura to heal her injuries.

"Seriously? I...actually, I guess I never did tell you my name." I said to Summer, then realize I never did. "ENOUGH! You will not deny me of this one!" Salem shouts at me in rage, causing the temperature in the area to get colder.

"And why not? I'm pretty sure my rival would be mad if I don't save her teammate." I said to Salem, who look like she about to kill me. "Wait! You know where Raven is?!" Summer shout in surprise and look like her injuries are getting better while I'm stalling Salem.

"Isn't she with you? So her name is Raven, huh?" I ask Summer, then act like I never knew Raven's name in the first place. "KARASUMA! YOU WILL NOT DENY ME THIS ONE!" Salem shouts at me, as grimm are forming around her.

"Huh, so your name is karasume. Who knew. Anyway, help me! She was planning to release an ancient grimm on us!" Summer said to herself, then shook her head when she remembers why she was facing against Salem and shouting out a warning to me.

My response to Summer was taking out my scroll and dial in my little sister's scroll number. "Hey, little sis. I need you talk to your friend about leaving Summer alone." I said to my little sister, then toss my scroll at Salem, who catch the scroll and start talking with Tsurara, leaving the shocked Summer behind. As she watches her enemy walk away, with the grimm following behind.

"Huh? What? Why? Who?" Summer look at me, with a confused look on her face, then at Salem, who was talking calmly to my little sister and back to me. I didn't bother to answer Summer's questions and snap my finger, using Trace to affect Summer's mind, causing her to fall asleep.

I let out a deep sigh, then walk up to the unconscious Summer, then place my right hand on top of her head and use Healing-type Rise and Burst together, activating a specialized hybrid variant of Psi, known as Cure. I watch Summer's injuries started to heal up and not a second later. Even the blood covering her disappear.

"You know. I hate you when you use your little sister against me." Salem said to me, as she tosses me my scroll back, which I place back inside my coat. "I learn to always use everything in any situations. I did stop you from killing off Summer. Anyway, what did my little sister and you talk about?" I ask Salem, as I finish healing up Summer and restoring her aura as well.

"She bribe me with a new grimm type and what not. Tsurara said to bring that woman back with you since your little sister wants to do something with her." Salem said to me, then walk towards the forest and disappear from my sight.

I shook my head at her. I was about take a sip of my brew, "Wait...where...SAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEM!" I roar at the sky, once I found out that Salem stole my brew that I was planning to drink on the way home.

After shouting to the night sky for a few minutes, I pick up the unconscious Summer and head back to the factory, where I could grab another brew to drink. _'Salem...you better watch yourself. If I see you anytime soon. I'm going to take an arm from you.'_ I thought dryly, _'Huh, Summer is pretty light.'_ I notice how easily it is for me to carry her.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Daughters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Meeting Daughters**

 **Day?: 10th Birthday**

(Mistral: Unknown Location)

"Hey, Pyrrha! I got someone for you to meet!" I heard a young female voice behind the door in front of me. Soon the door up and a young woman in her 30s, with long red hair and vivid-green eyes. Who wears a yellow dress shirt and white pants.

"Thanks for inviting me to Pyrrha's birthday, Scathach." I said to the young woman, who named is Scathach. "I thought that you wouldn't show up to be honest, with you being a criminal, not a big one in public, but a criminal nonetheless. Anyway, Pyrrha! Come over here!" Scathach whisper to me, then shout to her daughter.

A few seconds of waiting, I heard small footsteps coming from inside the house. "Yes, Mother? Um...who this?" Pyrrha asks her mother while looking at me, with the same eyes as her mother. I could tell Pyrrha was more curious than afraid of me and knowing my line of work. That's a surprise for me. Also, from the look of it, Pyrrha look around 10 years old, which make it 7 more years until canon happen.

"Well, I'm your Father." I said to Pyrrha, who look at me with a shocked expression and stood still for a few minutes. "I think I broke her." I whisper to Scathach, but before I know it. Pyrrha launch herself at me, nearly headbutting me in the balls. This almost made me drop the present box behind my back. But, Pyrrha just hugs my legs while sobbing a little.

"Wh-Where ha-have you bee-n all th-is time?" Pyrrha asks me between her sob, as she looks at me with teary eyes. "Well, I'll be honest with you, Pyrrha. I have been chased by a crazy hunter for a few years now. I just want to tell you how proud I am for you to have discover your semblance already." I said to my daughter, who look at me with surprised that I knew about her semblance.

"She was really excited whenever I mention you in her bedtime stories. Don't worry, I have already been very clear in explaining to our daughter that she can't tell anyone about you." Scathach said to me while looking at her daughter sobbing on my pants.

"Here, this is a gift from your auntie Tsurara. She made this training weapon for you, and it includes a book on the basic level on how to use it. Trust me the basic will save your life more than you think. I should know, it saves me once." I said to my daughter, as I hand her the long present box behind me to her while whispering the last part to myself.

Pyrrha tilts her head to the side a little and grabs the long present box that almost tall as her. I held back my laugh, when Pyrrha let out a yelp, as she found out how heavy her present is and almost fall down with her present falling on top of her, but lucky for her she figures out her present was made out of some kind of metal. This allows her to use her semblance to barely hold the present's weight back.

"So is there anyone else in the house, that I should know of?" I ask Scathach while watching Pyrrha carefully unwrap her present box to make sure not to make a mess with the plastic wraps. Since she is a good girl, she won't make any more trouble for her parents by throwing the plastic wraps around.

"No. It's just me and my little Pyrrha, but now with you here. It should be interesting. I do hope you tell our daughter who you are, though. At least, tell her what you do for a living. She has been curious about you since the first time she asks where you were." Scathach answer my question while watching Pyrrha letting a cheerful squeal at finding out what kind of weapon she got.

"Alright, it's the least I could do. How long do you want me to stay? I've already retired from my 'jobs' and nowadays I do nothing but training. So I could probably visit more often." I said to Scathach, who looked at me with surprise on her face since she knows my line of work are to steal, assassinate, and sometime be a bodyguard.

"Well, I'm glad to have you stay over and I'm sure Pyrrha would be delighted for her Father to stay over for a while." Scathach said with a big smile on her face. I give Scathach a smile back.

few days later*

 **Days?: Training With Pyrrha**

(Nikos' House: Backyard)

"So while your Mother is out to the grocery for tonight dinner. Let's resume our training, and I'm a little curious. How come you didn't tell your Mother about your second semblance?" I ask Pyrrha, who stiff at my words.

"Wh-What you mean by second semblance Fa-Father?" Pyrrha stutters in panic and looks at me with fearful eyes. "I know you have a second semblance and lucky for you. I am the only one alive to teach you your second semblance Since you have 1/3 of my semblance." I said to my daughter, who look at me even more shocked at finding out her second semblance is actually a third of mine.

"Father...I think you're mistaken...I-I-I don't have a second semblance..." Pyrrha said to me in a quiet voice while denying that I know that she have a second semblance. "Pyrrha. Why are you denying it? Is there some kind of trouble going on?" I ask Pyrrha while narrowing my eyes at her and ready to torture the person, that dare to make my daughter this afraid from having me know about her second semblance.

"Um...well, actually no trouble at all. I just read a few books explaining how having multiple semblance is pretty rare. I'm scared cause an old book say there are people out there, who hunt for people like me..." Pyrrha explains to me in a quiet voice while rubbing the side of her arm.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Since I'm here now, I will protect you and your Mother. I sense your second semblance, known as Rise, and from the look of it. Your main Rise type is Strength and Healing while Sense as the secondary." I said to Pyrrha, who was surprised that her hidden semblance actually had a name already and was sad now, that the name she came up with is useless now.

"Oh...um...if it's not much trouble...could you train me, Father?" Pyrrha ask me slyly while looking down at her feet. "Well, of course, I would train you in Rise." I said to my daughter, with a big smile on my face. "I...um...actually meant other things as well...ah! If it's too much trouble! I...understand..." Pyrrha said to me, as she looks at me while blushing a little in embarrassment.

"It's no trouble. Of course, I will train you on things other than Rise." I said to Pyrrha, as she gives me a big smile on her face while hugging my legs, then run around the backyard and shouting with happiness.

few weeks later*

 **Days?: Visiting**

(Vale: Unknown Street)

After watching the newly formed faunus group called the White Fang, protesting on the street, causing a few human to sneer and look at them with disgust while some faunus look at them with admiration for the White Fang trying to gain equal rights.

I notice a few police officer walking towards them and they didn't even spare a second look at the faunus on the sideline. I could tell the White Fang are on guard right now when the police officers arrive.

"Hey, you animal! Get lost already! This is an animal free zone. You're disturbing the people around here!" One of the police officers shouts at the White Fang, causing a few with good hearing to flinch.

Looking at the rest of the police officers shouting at the White Fang and counting 7 of them, all male and very racist to the faunus. One of them even pulls out his pistol.

I narrow my eyes, when I notice a familiar little cat faunus with a signboard in her hands. _'Look like I found her...'_ I thought to myself, as I look at the police officers carefully and if they dare touch her, then their lives are over.

few hours later*

I notice the little cat faunus is tired and place her signboard down on the ground, as she catch her breathe from shouting for hours. I tilt my head to the side a little, then got off the bench I was sitting on and walk towards the little cat faunus.

I silently walk towards the little cat faunus and once I was standing in front of her, the little cat faunus look up at me with a confused face.

Slowly she looks up and sees who I am, quickly pull out her pocket watch and pressing the button to pop open the top. Showing a picture of a young woman, that look like an older version of the little cat faunus, along with a young human male next to her.

"D-Dad?" The little cat faunus ask me, with a weak voice and tear started to fall down her cheek. I kneel on one leg, to let the little cat faunus have a better look at me while I give her a small smile. "It's good to finally meet you, Blake." I said to the little cat faunus, who is Blake Belladonna. Once Blake heard her name from me, she throws herself into my arms.

"Dad, where have you been?" Blake ask me, as she wipe her tears while holding the pendant in her left hand tightly, afraid she may drop it.

"Well, lets just say, there are people after me. So I have to leave you alone with your Mother. Speaking of your Mother, where is she?" I said to my daughter, then I realize Blake's Mother isn't around.

Blake didn't answer me, as she started crying again while burying her face in my chest. I narrow my eyes and rub Blake's back softly. _'I better take Blake away from here and then, I will ask what happen to her Mother.'_ I thought to myself. Picking Blake up and walk away from the area while ignoring a little red head bull faunus calling out for Blake.

few minutes later*

(Vale: Unknown Street)

"Now, tell me what happen to your Mother?" I ask Blake softly while passing a tuna sandwich to her. Not a second later, Blake started to sob just as she took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

Blake didn't speak for a while, as she quietly eats her tuna sandwich in silence. A few minutes later, Blake finishes eating her tuna sandwich. But, she is still a bit shaky as she wipes her tears with her sleeves.

"...Mother was sick one day, so we went to many doctors to cure her illness, but in the end we couldn't find a cure. Afterward, Mother gave up on finding a cure, so she spend the rest of her days with me, thanks to the money you keep sending us. We rent a nice place for us to stay." Blake started explaining to me what happen to her Mother.

I started patting Blake's head and suddenly, multiple black spheres appear above the sky, causing all the electronics to disable itself before all the black spheres disappear.

I regret that I couldn't visit Blake's Mother one last time before she takes her last breath. Blake shouldn't have seen her own Mother dying at her age. I let out a sigh, as my Calm Mind taking effect.

"Come on. I have a few people for you to meet and a place for you to stay. Don't worry, since the place I'm taking you to is where I'm staying for most the time." I said to Blake, as I already started making a few plans for Blake and Pyrrha.


	18. Chapter 18: Progress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Progress**

2 years later*

 **Day?: Fun Time**

(Mistral: Regional Tournament: Arena)

(Pyrrha's POV)

 _'Okay, I can do this. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.'_ I thought to myself, then walk up the arena while my grip on Milo tighten.

"AND WE HAVE OUR NEW RAISING STAR! THE UNTOUCHABLE GIRL! PYRRHA NIKOS!" The tournament announcer shout to the crowd, causing all to scream in excitement.

 _'And I'm still not used to this...'_ I thought nervously and ignoring screaming crowd. As I focus on my opponent in front of me. A 16 year old boy, short black hair, green eyes and wearing a biker's jacket, with a white shirt and blue jean.

"Seriously?! Is this some kind of joke?! To even let a little girl reach the final! Is everyone who join the tournament this year a bunch of weakling?!" My opponent shout in rage, as he slams his metal bat to the ground, creating a small crack.

few minutes later*

"BEGIN!" The tournament announcer decided to stop my opponent constant ranting on how weak I am and begin the match.

I switch Milo to rifle form, firing a few shots at my opponent. But, the shots was block by my opponent's metal bat. Switching Milo back to Javelin form, I charge at my opponent with my shield in front of me.

I pulled the trigger on Milo just as I throw it, to give it an extra burst of speed, but he knocks Milo away with his metal bat, then he switches the bat into a shotgun and started firing at me.

I raise Akouo in front of me as I charge at my opponent while using Strength-type Rise: Endurance 30% and Strength 30%, to help me tank through the shotgun rounds.

With the help of my semblance, I throw Akouo at my opponent, increasing Akouo's circular motion, knocking the guy off balance. I grab Akouo mid-air and shield bash him in the gut, sending him flying.

Rolling to my right, grab Milo from the ground, then I throw Milo once more at my opponent in the air, dropping his aura into the yellow meter.

Catching Milo, switching to rifle form, slide Akouo to my back. Giving me a better aim, then started shooting at my opponent until my opponent's aura meter about to enter red.

(Yuuma's POV)

I watch my daughter, Pyrrha reducing her opponent's aura with each shot while using Akouo to block shotgun rounds. I even saw Pyrrha shooting his head and a few shots to his balls. I guess she was annoyed by her opponent's roaring. Plus, the way I notice a few men cringe at this while closing their legs together, with a pained expression.

"AND THE WINNER IS! PYRRHA NIKOS! THE UNTOUCHABLE GIRL!" The announcer shout to the crowd, once Pyrrha's opponent's aura meter enter red.

I watch Pyrrha wave at the crowd with a nervous smile, then quickly exit the arena and speed walk towards me. I let a smirk form on my face, much to Pyrrha's embarrassment.

"Congrats on becoming the champion Pyrrha." I said to my daughter, who gave me a bright smile as she hugs me while I wince from having Pyrrha accidentally stabbing my back with her Milo still in Javelin form.

"Thanks Father! Oh my! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha thank me, then notice Milo was poking my back, but luckily for both of us. My coat protect me from being stab. I should really go buy Tsurara a cake for upgrading my coat often.

"You know...I still find this tournament a waste of time." Blake said to her half-sister, as she walks up to Pyrrha, passing a water bottle, which Pyrrha gladly take.

"Thank you, but you should know it was auntie Tsurara, who wanted me to do the tournament." Pyrrha said to Blake while taking a few gulp of water brew.

"Actually, Tsurara just wanted to see how you face against the people here with the current training you have so far. I would say it's going great." I said to my daughters. Pyrrha just blushes from my praise while Blake's eye started to twitch.

"Aww~ Is my little kitten jealous of your sister~?" I ask Blake, as her face turn red and quickly look away to hide her red face.

"Of course!" Blake shouts at me and sprint away. While Pyrrha giggles and follow after her sister. I just roll my eyes, then start following them out of the building.

few days later*

 **Day?: Arguing**

(Vale: Umbrella Factory)

"Tsurara...why?" I ask Tsurara in a monotone, as I stare at the new addition to the room, who look awfully familiar. I could feel the person is nervous under my gaze.

"This here is Jaune Arc, my apprentice, but I never got to show him to you, since you so busy with Pyrrha and Blake. I decided to brag and call him over." Tsurara said to me, as she puffs her chest up, with pride in her voice.

"You didn't kidnap him from his family, did you? You know what. Forget. I'm too annoyed to deal with this." I said to my little sister, who pouted at me.

"Father is annoy because of the heat again." Pyrrha answer Tsurara's unspoken question, who nodded in understanding, since she knows how I get annoyed easily with the heat.

"Nii-san! Why don't you drink...never mind." Tsurara was about to offer to drink a water brew, but from the look on my face, she knows that's not what I wanted right now.

"I think we should just let him cool off. Also, the food is done. Don't worry about Yuuma. I can make something for him later." Cinder said to everyone, as she continues to read her book, then point at the table in front of her, where the food are at.

"By the way, when we are going to the beach? Beacon is ssssssssssooooooo boring and we finally on break." Neo whine to everyone. "That depends on if there anything that need to be done first, then we could go. Also, I haven't seen Raven for a while now." Cinder said to Neo, then notice someone was missing.

"Oh! She choking Nii-san right now because she gets annoyed by how he spends more time with Pyrrha and Blake while not spending more with her." Tsurara answers Cinder, as she takes a few bites of her food.

"Why are you are choking me?!" I shout at Raven, but to everyone, I'm just making weird sounds. But, Raven seems to know what I'm trying to say. "Because you don't give me love!" Raven shout at me while tightens her grip on my neck.

"What love?! We literally fight to the death more often than giving each other love!" I shout at Raven, once I mention to get out of Raven's grip, but end up getting knee to the face, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Fighting to the death to express our love for each other is how it's goes!" Raven shout at me, then throws herself at me. I grab Raven and toss her over my shoulder, then with a quick chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Why didn't you guys help me?!" I shout at everyone, who just watched without helping me. Pyrrha and Blake quickly look away, since they don't want to see the look on my face.

"Hey! Nii-san, don't blame me. I wasn't even looking at you since I'm eating right now." Tsurara said to me while smirking at me. "Lies! I heard it was you who answer Cinder's question about where Raven was!" I shout at Tsurara.

"I don't need to look at you, Nii-chan~ Remember~ I got AoE sensing. After all, I'mn too lazy to turn my head sometimes." Tsurara said to me.

"Okay, point taken, but what about the rest of you?!" I agree with Tsurara's case, then shout at the rest.

"Sorry. The girls and I, who have a relationship with you. Have decided we won't get each other's way unless its life and death related things." Cinder said to me while continues reading her book.

"RAAH!" Raven shouts her battle cry, as she jumps onto my back and choke me again. "You keep forgetting, I'm still a huntress-in-training." Neo gave her input.

"Damn it! You weren't unconscious for even a minute!" I shout at Raven while trying to get out of her choke hold.

"Like that ever stop me!" Raven shout at me, as she tightens her choke hold. "Where my Fusion Swords?!" I shout to everyone as I get off the ground, with Raven still on my back.

"Make love with me already! I waited long enough! Even Taiyang and Summer couldn't help me with the urge!" Raven shout at me as she tighten her choke hold, to the point of making me lose my consciousness.

"Cinder! Help me! Help! ME!" I shout to my wife, who look at me for a moment, then gone back to reading her book as she ignores me.

"You forgot. That Cinder along with anyone you have a relationship up to now and myself have came to an agreement with each other. None of them will stop me." Raven whispers into my right ear while she continue to choke me.

I use Burst: Telekinesis 10%, to force Raven off my back. After Raven was tossed across the room. I took a deep breath, then turn around to Raven, who looking at me with a scowl.

"Uh...shouldn't we stop them?" Jaune ask us in a small voice, then end up blushing when he notices Pyrrha and Blake looking at him.

"Sorry, but I'm too young to die." Blake answers Jaune while Pyrrha just give him a strained smile because she feels the same as her sister.

With a flick of my hands. Black Keys appear between my knuckles on each hand, then I set up my stance against Raven, who let a smirk appear on her face as she summons her own weapon through her semblance.

"Knock it off! I have some very important experiments below this floor. So no fighting!" Tsurara shouts at us before we could begin our deadly dance and by deadly. I meant Raven keeps trying cut me until I can't move anymore and rape me.

"Why are you even here?! Shouldn't you be with your family?!" I shout at Raven, who teleported in front of me and kick me in the stomach, sending me into one of her portal behind me.

I found myself in the training room just 2 floors below Tsurara's workshop floor. I throw the Black Keys from my right hand at Raven, as she emerge from her red portal. Using Geppo to kick the air, allowing me to stabilize my center of balance.

Raven slice the Black Keys with a flick of her hand, then sending the shards straight back to me. I send a pulse of Burst to erase the shards before they could even touch me.

Afterward, I use Soru, disappearing from Raven's eyes and appear behind her, with the Black Keys in my left in a thrusting motion towards her unguarded back. On instinct, Raven created a portal behind her, sucking the Black Keys out of my hand.

I grab another set of Black Keys from my coat, then use Soru and Geppo together, appearing above Raven in downward slash, but was blocked by Raven's blade. Using another Geppo to put extra pressure on Raven, who grit her teeth from the sudden increased pressure.

Dismissing the blades on Black Keys, causing Raven to lose her balance. I use Geppo once more to perform a front flip and then follows up with an axe kick. Raven quickly rolls to the side, right before my heel smash the ground, forming a small craters.

Raven rushes in with a vertical downward cut. I twist my upper body to the left, dodging Raven's strike while I was upside down doing a single handstand. Putting a little pressure to my hand and twist my lower body, to perform a knee to Raven's face.

Raven drops her katana and cross her arms over her head to block, then use her own right knee to hit the hilt of her katana and quickly follow up with a side kick to the back of her katana's blade. Forcing me to stop my next attack and backflip away, as Raven's blade was just an inch away from cutting my left eye.

I did a few flips before I land on my own feet. Raven already pick up her katana before the tip of her weapon could even touch the ground and fire a wind blade, just as I land.

Activating Burst: Aerokinesis: Alter Wind Current 10% and Manipulate 5%.

A wind wall formed in front of me, as it counters the wind blade, canceling each other.

Raven use this as a distraction, creating a small portal to her right, where she stab it with her katana. At the same time, a small red portal appears in front of my stomach and a sharp blade emerges from it, just an inch away from stabbing me in the stomach.

On instinct, I activated Strength-type Rise: Defense 30%, hardening my stomach.

The only thing that was penetrated are the clothes while Raven's blade didn't even break the skin. I heard Raven click her tongue at me and pull her blade.

Increasing Burst: Aerokinesis: Alter Wind Current 30% and Manipulate 50%.

I punch in the direction of Raven and sending a pressurized gale forward. Raven was blast off her feet and crashed into the wall. Raven grunt while her aura is healing her and she carefully push herself out of the wall.

Before either of us could continue, "ENOUGH! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BEACH! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I GET TO RELAX! SO HURRY UP!" Neo shout at us, after she teleported in the middle of us. I lean back a little from Neo's outburst and I had to lower my sense of hearing because of her loud voice.

I raise my hands in a surrendering pose when Neo glare at me. Raven just look at Neo for a second, then create a portal and disappear to wherever she go most of the time when she not with our family.


End file.
